Mémoires de Kered Ann, Les années Mangemort
by Circee
Summary: Voilà la suite de la Première Partie. Cette fois, Calypso nous livre son histoire dans les rangs des Mangemorts. De sa sortie de Poudlard jusqu'à la chute du Lord et même après ...
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour,_

_Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic … Enfin nouvelle, pas vraiment puisque c'est la Partie II des Mémoires de Kered-Ann._

_Promis, cette fois je vais essayer de ne pas mettre quinze plombes entre les chapitres pour la publication. Mais bon, entre bébé (enfin petit garçon maintenant) et le boulot, pas facile tous les jours._

_Cette fic-là se passe quelques années après la partie 1, avant la Chute du Lord. On y retrouveras pas mal de personnages apparaissant dans la première partie. Dans le désordre : Rabastan et Rodolphus, Lucius, Severus, Bella et Cissey, les Maraudeurs, Voldy, Nagini, Albus, Nott Senior et sans doute sur la fin Harry et ces copains crétins, Drago et Théo. Je dois sûrement en oublier alors pardon auprès des perso que j'ai pas cités ^^_

_Bien entendu tout ce petit monde là appartient à JKR (je réitère ma demande, si elle veut plus de Rab, Roro, Lulu, Sevy, Théo et Voldy, je suis preneuse – bon et puis si elle veut plus de ses Mangemorts, je les récupère tous ^^). Il n'y a que Caly qui m'appartienne._

**Chapitre 1 : Révélation ...**

Mes affaires étaient prêtes : un coffre et un sac remplis de bric à brac et de vêtements jetés là à la hâte. Il fallait dire que l'heure tournait et que je n'étais pas en avance. J'étais assise à ma coiffeuse, rassemblant quelques dernières affaires. Mon regard se posa alors sur le reflet de mon coffre, derrière moi. Je sentis comme une boule au ventre me broyer les intestins. Je songeais à demain et à ce jour qui allait tout changer à jamais. Ces pensées me faisaient me sentir nerveuse.

Il y eut soudain en bas un bruit sec, celui d'une porte qu'on claquait. Puis des pas dans l'escalier.

Finalement, nous allions nous croiser par le plus grand des hasards : moi en retard, lui en avance. Je ne savais si c'était une bonne chose ou non, car le voir risquait de faire fléchir ma volonté.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit un peu brusquement et une silhouette toute de noire vêtue entra. Je remarquai qu'il ne s'était même pas débarrassé de sa cagoule. Ce fut le premier geste qu'il eut : ôter ce masque noir et le jeter sur le lit. Son regard brilla étrangement lorsqu'il me dévisagea, un peu surpris de me trouver encore là. Je me levai et prit ma baguette qui traînait entre un peigne et un coffret à bijoux.

- Tu es encore là ? Me demanda Rabastan.

- Oui, répondis-je. Je suis rentrée il y a une demi-heure … Je suis … un peu … en retard dirons-nous …

Ma remarque lui arracha un petit rire. Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit, visiblement fatigué. Sans bruit, je vins le rejoindre. Je voulus m'asseoir à ses côtés, mais il m'attrapa par la taille et me força à prendre place sur ses genoux. Je l'entourai de mes bras et souris doucement. Je l'observai un court instant sans mot dire. Son regard émeraude était un peu éteint par les cernes sous ses yeux d'habitude si rieurs. Ma main alla se poser un instant sur sa joue, puis descendit le long de sa mâchoire où une barbe de quelques jours masquait sa peau pâle. Il sourit à ma caresse.

- Tu vérifies la marchandise ? Plaisanta-t-il.

J'entrai dans son jeu et hochai énergiquement de la tête.

- Bien sûr ! Que crois-tu ? Une seule égratignure et j'irai me plaindre en haut lieu ! Je ne veux pas d'un futur mari abîmé pour le mariage !

Je ris doucement et il m'imita. Je sentis sa main monter dans mon dos.

- Tu dois vraiment partir ?

Il prit un air si penaud et triste que je faillis tout laisser tomber.

- Oui, marmonnai-je. D'ailleurs, si je ne me dépêche pas, je vais avoir une folle furieuse hystérique sur le dos …

Je fis une petite grimace, me souvenant des paroles d'Apollonia. La femme de Richard m'avait menacée des pires atrocités si je ne venais pas … Et elle avait eu beau dire cela sur le ton de plaisanterie, je crois qu'elle mettrait à exécution ses menaces avec une joie malsaine.

- Et puis, tu sais ce que c'est … Le poids des traditions, ajoutai-je faisant toujours la moue.

Rabastan m'approuva d'un signe de tête. Un instant de silence s'installa et de nouveau je détaillai minutieusement son visage. Je finis par reprendre la parole.

- Tu es fatigué …

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

- Ta mission s'est bien passée ?

Le Mangemort eut un sourire sadique.

- Mieux que prévu. Le Maître sera ravi ! Les moldus étaient plus nombreux que prévu … cela marquera les esprits bien plus !

A mon tour je souris, avant de subir moi aussi les questions du sorcier.

- Et toi ? Des ennuis ? Pour que tu sois en retard ?

Je m'empressai de rassurer le Mangemort qui s'était étonné que je ne sois pas rentrée plus tôt.

- Non, aucun. J'ai récupéré le parchemin sans souci, le Lord était satisfait. C'est juste … que …

Je m'interrompis quelques secondes. Un soupir s'échappa de ma bouche.

- Je suis tombée sur Severus, avouai-je alors.

L'éclair de dégoût qui passa dans le regard de Rabastan ne m'échappa pas. Je savais qu'il était du même avis que Bellatrix et qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Lucius et moi nous nous entêtions … Je n'avais pas envie de me justifier devant lui, d'autant plus que l'entrevue ou plutôt les quelques paroles échangées avec Severus m'avaient énervée.

- Il a trahi notre confiance ! Comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres et toi pouvez-vous encore lui faire confiance ! Gronda le sorcier.

Je me levai, quittant la douceur des bras de Rabastan. Je n'avais pas oublié ce qui s'était passé le printemps dernier. Sur les informations de Severus qui oeuvrait auprès du vieux fou au sein de son Ordre, nous avions tendu un piège aux Aurors … sauf que le piège s'était retourné contre nous. Les informations de Severus s'étaient avérées inexactes. Heureusement pour lui, nous n'avions pas eu à déplorer de pertes, juste quelques blessés plutôt graves d'ailleurs … Mais depuis ce temps, deux clans s'étaient formés dans les rangs du Lord : ceux qui se ralliaient à l'avis de Bella et qui estimaient que Severus nous avait bel et bien trahis et ceux qui se rangeaient au jugement du Maître.

Rabastan était du côté de sa belle-soeur et moi de l'autre côté. C'était le seul point de désaccord entre nous …

Je laissai échapper un soupir.

- Et que te voulait-il ? Finir par vouloir savoir le Mangemort.

- - Pas grand chose … Si ce n'est ses habituelles remarques …

J'étais lassée par le manège de Rogue. Ses piques incessantes à l'encontre de Rabastan, ses remarques déplacées sur le futur mariage … J'en avais plus qu'assez.

Rabastan dut remarquer mon agacement.

- - Pourquoi ne lui mets-tu pas une bonne fois pour toute ton poing dans la figure ?

J'eus un sourire triste. Je m'étais rassise à ma coiffeuse.

- Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque, avouai-je. Mais …

Un peu honteuse, je baissais les yeux.

- Je n'y arrive pas … Je crois que je n'y arriverais jamais …

Rabastan se leva soudain et vint se rejoindre, il me fit pivoter doucement en posant ses mains sur mes épaules. Je levai la tête vers lui et alors qu'il allait se mettre à ma hauteur, un coup sec fut tapé contre le carreau de la fenêtre. Tous deux nous tournâmes la tête vers la vitre. A l'extérieur, sur la rambarde en fer forgé, un hibou s'était posé. Il portait une lettre. Rabastan se leva, il ouvrit la fenêtre sans voir la grimace que je faisais. J'avais reconnu Aristote le hibou de Severus. Par Merlin, ne pouvait-il pas me laisser tranquille ?

Rabastan avait lui aussi découvert l'identité de l'expéditeur. Il déchira le sceau de cire argenté et décacheta la lettre rapidement. Il la parcourut des yeux avant de jeter le parchemin au feu. Les flammes dévorèrent aussitôt la lettre sans que j'en ai vu le contenu. Mais en avais-je vraiment besoin ? Je me doutais bien de ce qu'il y avait dedans : une énième récrimination sur la journée de demain. Le visage fermé, Rabastan revint à mes côtés. Je soupirai.

- Que voulait-il ? Demandai-je.

- Nous annoncer que se marier demain était une mauvaise idée … marmonna le sorcier visiblement énervé.

- Je sais, il m'a tenu le même discours quand je l'ai vu tout à l'heure … Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a …

- Jaloux ? Peut-être ? Se risqua Rabastan.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Par Salazar, Rabastan ne me jouait-il pas une énième scène de jalousie contre Severus. Je haussai les épaules.

- Tu sais bien que tu ne risques rien …

Je ne savais si je devais en rire ou m'en exaspérer.

- Je le sais … mais …

Je vis Rabastan hésiter, presque buter sur les mots. Il s'accroupit et se trouva à ma hauteur. Il passa une main sur ma joue.

- Tu ne m'as jamais vraiment expliqué ce lien si … particulier …

Le sorcier avait raison. Je ne lui avais pas tout dit …

- Je sais juste que … vous avez un lien familial ? N'est-ce pas ?

Je sentis qu'il était temps pour moi de tout lui raconter. Je laissai échapper un soupir.

- J'aurai dû te raconter cela il y a bien longtemps … m'excusai-je en baissant la tête.

Un instant, je fixai ma main où brillait la superbe bague de fiançailles qui serait bientôt remplacée par une alliance. Peut-être était-ce le moment après tout … J'allais abandonner mon nom, avoir une nouvelle famille. Autant faire table rase du passé.

Je relevai la tête et plantais mon regard dans celui du Mangemort.

- Que sais-tu exactement de moi, de ma famille ? Lui murmurai-je.

Il parut surpris de ma question. Sa main abandonna ma joue et vint serrer la mienne, avec douceur. Il devait sentir que ce n'était pas un sujet que j'aimais aborder, ce qui était le cas. Il me répondit brièvement.

- Je sais que tu as perdu ta mère à ta naissance ; ton père a été arrêté quand tu étais à Poudlard, il est mort peu après et ce sont les Nott qui se sont occupés de toi …

Le résumé était concis ; on aurait pu le croire véridique car c'était toujours l'histoire que j'avais racontée à tous, mais un détail était faux …

Je soupirai et croisai le regard rapidement avant de détourner les yeux. Il était temps que, pour une fois, je fasse céder ce mensonge.

- Ma … mère, commençai-je en hésitant.

Je sentis la main de Rabastan presser doucement la mienne.

- J'ai … j'ai toujours cru qu'elle était morte à ma naissance … mais ce n'était pas le cas. Le mariage de mes parents était un mariage arrangé et cette union n'a jamais satisfait ma mère. Peu après ma naissance, alors qu'elle venait juste de sortir de Sainte-Mangouste, elle … elle a fait la connaissance d'un autre homme …

J'avais craché ce dernier mot … Et dire que ce n'était même pas un sorcier. Je continuai mon histoire sans que Rabastan m'interrompe.

- Elle a fini au bout de quelques semaines par tout plaquer et pour le suivre. Devant cet affront, mon père a inventé une histoire que tous ont cru … J'y ai même cru … longtemps, très longtemps …

Je m'interrompis et tournai la tête,le regard plein de larmes. Raconter cela me faisait mal …

- Caly …

Je levai la main pour lui signifier de se taire. C'était déjà assez difficile pour moi de parler … Je préférai tout déballer d'une seule traite.

- Ce fut seulement à la mort de … de …

Cette fois, ce fut l'émotion qui brisa ma voix. Encore après toutes ces années, parler de mon père m'était difficile. Je respirai un bon coup.

- … de mon père … Pour le testament … Elle est réapparue … histoire de réclamer sa part.

Cette fois, mon ton avait changé, plus de chagrin, mais de la haine à l'état pur, de la haine et du mépris.

- C'est amusant de penser … que pendant les premières années à Poudlard … on s'est côtoyé, on a sympathisé sans … sans savoir le lien qui … nous unissait …

Rabastan était médusé, il me regardait sans trop y croire. Pourtant c'était l'entière vérité …

- C'est … c'est ton frère ?

- Demi-frère, corrigeai-je.

Pas question pour moi d'être associé à sa vermine de père moldu.

- On n'en a jamais reparlé depuis … On a gardé cela pour nous … Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Tu es le seul à connaître la vérité …

- Caly, murmura Rabastan.

Je sentis les larmes poindre au coin de mes yeux. Le sorcier me força alors à me relever et me serra contre lui. Je m'accrochai à lui fortement. J'avais horreur d'évoquer le passé, encore plus quand c'était un épisode douloureux comme celui-ci. Sa main caressa mes cheveux, je fermai les yeux en frissonnant.

J'allais parler quand une voix ou plutôt un cri nous interrompit.

- Calypso ! Hurla-t-on.

J'entendis un pas de course et les pépiements de mon elfe tentant d'arrêter la tornade qui ouvrit brusquement la porte.

- Calypso ! Répéta plus doucement Apollonia.

Je souris à la sorcière blonde qui venait de faire son entrée. 

- Je suis en retard, je sais …

La femme de Richard jeta un coup d'oeil à Rabastan et sourit doucement.

- Tu voulais faire des au-revoirs, je suppose, marmonna Glu Perpétuelle.

- Si on veut, lui répondis-je.

Elle m'attrapa alors par la main, me tirant presque hors de la chambre. Il était étrange de penser que mon point de vue sur la sorcière avait totalement évolué. Bon, il fallait avouer que je la trouvais toujours aussi pot de colle et que le surnom que je lui avais donnée lui collerait toujours à la peau, mais j'avais appris à mieux la connaître et désormais je l'appréciais à sa juste valeur. Et puis, elle rendait heureux mon Richard et c'était tout ce qui comptait !

- De toute façon vous voyez demain ! Rétorqua-t-elle.

- Mais ! Protestai-je sous le regard hilare du sorcier.

- En route !

- Mais ! Répétai-je en tentant de me libérer.

- Calypso, arrête, tu vas survivre toute une nuit sans le voir … Cesse donc ton cirque.

Elle regarda une nouvelle fois Rabastan avant de me fixer de nouveau.

- Il sera bien occupé et nous aussi ! Alors on y va …

Je ne pus qu'obtempérer.

Une dernière fois, je regardai Rabastan.

- Et toi, pas de bêtises ! Lui intimai-je.

J'avais toutes les raisons de me montrer méfiante, c'était son frère et Lucius qui s'étaient chargés de s'occuper de la dernière nuit de célibataire de Rabastan … Et je savais qu'ils ne manquaient pas d'idées toutes plus saugrenues les unes que les autres …

- Je suis toujours sage ! Protesta-t-il en guise de au-revoir.

La porte se referma soudain et je fus entraînée par Apollonia vers d'autres lieux.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonsoir,**_

_**Voici le chapitre 2 que je poste^^ Le trois est déjà écrit, il ne reste plus qu'à le corriger. Bon à l'origine le 2 et 3 ne faisaient qu'un seul et même chapitre, mais j'ai préféré les scinder en deux … Histoire de ménager un peu le suspens (quoique … en réfléchissant si on a bien lu HP, le suspens, il n'y en a plus tant que ça … mais bon …)**_

_**Merci à Sarasva qui a ajouté mon histoire dans ses favoris …**_

_**Merci à Ana pour sa review …**_

_**Le p'tit bouton pour en laisser, des reviews, est toujours là en bas !**_

_**Bonne lecture et à bientôt**_

**Chapitre 2 : Les noces funèbres ...**

La journée promettait d'être chaude et ensoleillée. Le ciel était d'un bleu azur sans qu'aucun nuage ne vienne le troubler. La mer étincelait sous les rayons que le soleil dardait sur les flots bleus. Les ruines du vieux château s'élevaient au milieu de l'herbe tendre, séparées du manoir par une immense prairie. J'observai le paysage d'un oeil absent. Tout le monde autour de moi s'affairait et courrait partout et bizarrement, j'étais très calme, peut-être trop même.

La porte de la pièce où je me trouvais s'ouvrit brusquement et alla claquer contre le mur beige. Apollonia essoufflée entra, suivie de près par Narcissa. Les deux sorcières portaient la même robe somptueuse : un joli lilas pâle qui s'assortissait parfaitement avec la blondeur de leurs cheveux qu'elles avaient relevés dans un chignon compliqué.

Cissey poussa un cri en me voyant, rapidement imitée par Glu Perpétuelle. Il fallait dire que j'étais toujours en peignoir ...

- Caly ! T'es pas prête ? S'exclama Narcissa.

Je fis en pas vers elles avant de répondre calmement.

- Il me reste encore une bonne heure ! Pas de quoi paniquer …

- Mais tu es complètement inconsciente, s'insurgea Apollonia. File t'habiller ! Qu'on puisse s'occuper du maquillage et de la coiffure.

J'ignorai Glu Perpétuelle et regardai tout autour de nous.

- Bella n'est pas là ? Demandai-je.

- Si, je suis là … Mais les voir s'agiter me donne mal au crâne.

Bellatrix sortit de l'encadrure de porte où elle s'était appuyée pendant que sa soeur et Apollonia s'énervaient toutes seules. Elle avait cet air pincé qui ne la quittait guère sauf lorsque le Lord était dans les parages.

- Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que je fiche ici, marmonna-t-elle. Je préférerai aller régler leur compte à quelques Aurors ou m'amuser un peu avec des moldus …

Cissey se tourna vers sa soeur outrée par les paroles.

- Tu es demoiselle d'honneur ! Que ça te plaise ou non ! Tu auras tout loisir d'aller torturer de la vermine demain ! Aujourd'hui c'est la journée de Caly …

Je levai brusquement la main comme si nous étions revenues plusieurs années en arrière à Poudlard. Toutes me regardèrent.

- Je suis du même avis que Bella ! M'exclamai-je.

Non pas que je ne voulais pas me marier, bien au contraire … Mais tout ce tralala autour … C'était épuisant.

Bellatrix parut ravie de ma réponse, elle me sourit et s'approcha de moi.

- Alors passe une robe et allons torturer du moldu, me proposa-t-elle avec le plus grand sérieux.

Je n'eus même pas le temps de répondre quoique ce soit. Apollonia comme une furie sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur moi.

- Toi ! Tu fais un pas vers la porte et je te jure que je te stupéfixe. Tu ne bougeras pas d'ici et Bella non plus, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers ma future belle-soeur.

La toute récente madame Nott se tourna alors vers Narcissa et prit les commandes de l'opération « marions Caly ».

- Toi Cissey, tu donnes un coup de main à Caly pour l'aider à enfiler sa robe, toi Bella si on te donne la migraine, va donc chercher le bouquet de la mariée, il doit être quelque part au rez-de-chaussé ! Et si j'apprends que tu as filé en douce, crois-moi tu le regretteras !

Elle agita sa baguette sous le nez de Bella qui se fendit d'un grand éclat de rire.

- Comme si tu me faisais peur … marmonna-t-elle.

Elle tenta alors une tactique pour échapper à cette corvée. Elle regarda avec un air penaud Apollonia.

- Et si je fais un saut rapide au village moldu d'à côté ? Juste un seul petit moldu ? S'il te plaît … supplia-t-elle sous mon rire et celui de Cissey.

- Rien du tout tant que Caly n'est pas mariée. Après tu iras faire mumuse tant que tu voudras ! Gronda Apollonia qui ne trouvait pas cela très drôle. Tu as cinq minutes pour revenir avec le bouquet ! Exécution !

Sa voix avait claqué et tout le monde dut se soumettre à sa volonté. Cissey me tira par le bras et m'entraîna derrière le paravent gris souris pendant que Bella redescendait en grognant.

Passer ma robe ne prit que quelques secondes … mais la fermer fut une véritable torture : Cissey avait serré avec force les lacets du bustier.

- Pas si fort, je peux plus respirer, protestai-je.

- C'est pour ton bien, répondit Narcissa sans aucune pitié.

Elle appuya sa réponse en serrant un peu plus fort le lacet. Elle termina vite en faisant un noeud qu'elle ensorcela pour qu'il ne se défasse pas. Puis elle m'attrapa de nouveau par la main et me conduisit au centre de la pièce. Elle allait si vite que je faillis me prendre les pieds dans le bas de ma robe qui touchait le sol.

- Pas si vite, j'ai pas l'habitude !

Cissey ralentit l'allure. De toute façon, je n'avais que quelques pas à faire pour me trouver devant la glace. En voyant mon reflet dans la psyché, je poussai une petite exclamation de surprise. Ma robe était tout simplement splendide. Le bustier blanc tout simple mettait en valeur mes formes, la robe était une superposition de différents voiles d'organza légers et aériens qui bouffaient pour venir toucher le sol. La traîne n'était pas trop longue et Cissey me montra comment la remonter et l'attacher pour qu'elle ne me gêne pas lorsqu'il me faudrait danser.

- Bien, passons à la suite ! Viens t'asseoir, m'ordonna Apollonia. Il faut s'occuper de tes cheveux et du maquillage.

- Bon courage ! Lança soudain Bella qui était réapparue avec le bouquet de roses et d'orchidées. Je me souviens de Poudlard où c'était une vraie horreur pour obliger Caly à s'apprêter …

Je tirai la langue à son reflet dans la glace.

- Tu peux parler, marmonnai-je.

Apollonia me fit asseoir tandis que Cissey prenait garde à ce que je ne froisse pas la robe. Elle attrapa la brosse et commença à démêler mes cheveux. Pendant ce temps, Cissey s'était emparée de la palette de maquillage. Je ne dis rien tandis que les deux sorcières s'occupaient de moins. Je voyais dans le miroir Bella qui m'observait, les lèvres pincées, sans rien dire non plus. Elle finit par bouger et alla s'asseoir sur un tabouret m'observant toujours de son regard perçant. Elle sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître une bouteille qui contenait un liquide ambré. Elle la débouche et porta le goulot à ses lèvres. Ce geste ne passa pas inaperçu et Apollonia reprit ses récriminations.

- Bella !

-Quoi ? Demanda l'intéressée. Un problème ? Oh, je ne t'en ai pas proposé … Tu en veux ?

Elle tendit la bouteille en sa direction. Apollonia ne dit rien mais leva les yeux au ciel 

- Moi j'en veux bien !

Ma remarque fit rire Bella qui fit léviter le firewhisky jusque moi. J'attrapai la bouteille et avala une petite gorgée. L'alcool me fit tousser.

- Par Salazar, toussai-je. T'es sûr que c'est du firewhisky ce truc !

Je reposai la bouteille sur la coiffeuse.

- C'est super fort …

Je toussai une dernière fois sous le rire de Bella.

- Ce n'est pas l'espèce de truc immonde qu'on sert un partout dans les pubs …

- Je vois bien !

Narcissa se tourna vers sa soeur.

- Tu n'as pas assez bu hier soir ? Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour boire autant et cinq heures plus tard être en pleine forme comme si ça n'avait été que de l'eau. Un verre suffit à me faire tourner la tête pour longtemps.

- Tu es une petite nature, Cissey, que veux-tu … marmonna sa soeur en posant sur elle un regard noir.

Je ne pus qu'éclater de rire. Bella n'avait pas tort.

- Je ne suis pas une petite nature ; je suis barbouillée en ce moment … se défendit Narcissa.

Pendant tout ce temps, Apollonia était venue à bout de ma coiffure, elle terminait en plantant dans le chignon de petites épingles à cheveux surmontées d'une étoile en diamant. Elle se recula de quelques pas et observa d'un air critique le résultat.

- Parfait, conclut-elle.

Elle disparut derrière le paravent et revint quelques instants plus tard avec le voile. Elle patienta le temps que Cissey en finisse avec moi. La sorcière avait fait aussi du bon boulot : un maquillage discret comme je les aimais : une poudre argentée sur les paupières et un fin trait de la même couleur sous l'oeil faisait ressortir l'émeraude de mon regard. Un rouge à lèvre rose pâle très discret faisait briller mes lèvres.

- Ca te convient ? Me demanda-t-elle.

Je la remerciai d'un sourire. Apollonia la poussa doucement et mit la dernière touche à ma tenue. Elle arrangea le voile sur la tête et le fit retomber devant moi.

J'étais prête …

En observant mon reflet dans la glace, mon coeur se mit à battre à toute allure et je sentis une certaine appréhension me saisir. C'était ridicule mais c'était comme ça. Apollonia et Cissey s'extasiaient devant moi tandis que Bella restait impassible. Il ne nous restait plus qu'à patienter.

Dans quelques minutes, je perdrai mon nom pour devenir la nouvelle madame Lestrange et je sentis comme une boule se former dans mon ventre. Je fis quelques pas hésitants et je gagnai la fenêtre. Je regardai à l'extérieur sans mot dire, la boule dans mon ventre grandissait alors que je songeai à tout cela. Penser à mon nom me fit immanquablement penser à mon père et à son absence et les larmes montèrent à mes yeux. Je me demandais s'il était fier de moi et ce qu'il aurait pensé de cette union …

Une main se posa sur mon épaule et je sursautai violemment. Je tournai la tête vers Bella qui s'était approchée sans bruit. Elle se pencha à mon oreille.

- T'en fais pas, ce n'est qu'un moment pénible à passer … Tout ira mieux ce soir …

Drôle d'encouragement de sa part … De derrière mon voile, j'esquissai un sourire. Apollonia choisit ce moment là pour jouer à nouveau les commandants en chef.

- Les filles, il est temps de laisser Caly !

Bella retourna vers le centre de la pièce aux côtés de sa soeur. Apollonia me dévisagea et soudain, elle me prit dans ses bras.

- Oh, Caly ! Je suis si heureuse pour toi !

Elle me tapota l'épaule avant de me relâcher. Je ne lui répondis rien et elle s'en alla. La porte se referma et je me retrouvai seule. Je laissai échapper un soupir et reprit la contemplation de l'extérieur.

Le jardin à l'anglaise s'était rempli. Des sorciers et des sorcières déambulaient au milieu des buis taillés à la perfection et des massifs de fleurs. Tous convergeaient vers un point que je ne pouvais voir de ma fenêtre. Rapidement la partie de parc que j'avais sous les yeux fut vide et de savoir qu'il était l'heure fit de nouveau accélérer les battements de mon coeur.

Un coup fut alors frappé à la porte et sans attendre de réponse de ma part, le battant s'ouvrit. Je me retournai lentement et un grand sourire éclaira mon visage en voyant mon Richard. Le sorcier stoppa net en me voyant et écarquilla les yeux.

- Caly ?

De sous mon voile, je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? Ris-je.

- Apollonia m'avait dit que tu étais superbe … Elle n'avait pas menti … Tu … tu es magnifique !

Son compliment me toucha plus que tous les autres qu'on pouvait me faire. Je courus me jeter dans ses bras, manquant une nouvelle fois de m'emmêler dans ma robe.

- Richard, murmurai-je.

Les larmes perlaient au coin de mes yeux. Le sorcier s'aperçut de mon trouble et il tenta de me rassurer en me serrant contre lui.

- Tout ira bien, ma belle …

Le silence régna quelques secondes. Puis avec lenteur, il me fit reculer et m'observa une nouvelle fois.

- Il est l'heure, Caly …

J'approuvai de la tête et il me tendit son bras. Je m'y accrochai sans doute un peu trop fortement. De ma main libre, je remontai les pans de ma robe pour ne pas trébucher. Il ne manquerait plus que je m'étale de tout mon long devant Rabastan …

Le trajet qui m'emmena jusque dans le jardin ne me laissa aucun souvenir ou presque : j'étais dans la chambre à prendre le bras de Richard et l'instant d'après, il me lâchait pour tendre ma main à Rabastan. J'eus à peine conscience de tous les regards posés sur nous. Je n'avais d'yeux que pour le sorcier qui me souriait. Je dois aussi avouer que je ne le distinguais pas très bien : entre le voile et mes yeux embuées de larmes, ma vision était toute floue. Mais Rabastan était magnifique, encore plus que d'habitude. Je n'écoutais même pas le blabla du sorcier Unisseur, je crois que je n'aurais pas pu l'entendre de toute façon, tant mon coeur battait fort. Je répondis oui quand il le fallait presque machinalement. J'avais l'étrange impression d'être très loin de la cérémonie ... Je revins à la réalité quand Rabastan attrapa ma main et glissa un anneau en or blanc à mon doigt. Quand ce fut à mon tour mes doigts tremblaient légèrement et je faillis laisser échapper son alliance. Le bijou parvint tout de même sans encombre au doigt du sorcier. Il y eut encore quelques mots prononcés par le sorcier puis le silence …

Avec lenteur, presque comme au ralenti, je vis Rabastan se rapprocher un peu plus de moi. Délicatement, il releva le voile qui masquait mon visage. Il souriait doucement, mais ça, je ne le voyais pas très bien. Cette fois, je pleurais bel et bien. Il passa son pouce sous mes yeux pour chasser mes larmes et il se pencha vers moi. Ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes et je l'entourai de mes bras. Ce baiser scella définitivement notre union.

Le reste de la journée, je le passai sur un petit nuage. Je me souviens d'avoir serré tout le temps la main de Rabastan dans la mienne et d'avoir rêvé d'avoir un instant seule avec lui … Mais pour le moment, cela s'était avéré chose impossible …

Le plus fastidieux fut de subir les félicitations de tous les invités. A force de sourire bêtement comme ça, je crus que j'allais devenir folle … Une vieille tante de Rabastan happa soudain le sorcier entre ses bras et je dus retenir mon rire tandis qu'elle le serra un long moment contre lui en le félicitant longuement. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû me moquer ainsi car mon tour vint et tante Adélaïde me scotcha contre elle de la même manière et tournant légèrement le regard, je vis que Rabastan faillit éclater de rire.

Nous eûmes un peu de répit quand le buffet attira les invités. Rabastan m'entraîna avec lui dans un coin du jardin désert. Caché derrière un énorme massif de fleurs, il me captura dans ses bras en souriant.

- Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de dire à ma femme combien je le trouvais magnifique aujourd'hui, me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Sa femme … ses mots résonnaient agréablement à mes oreilles et je rougis un peu. Je fis remonter mes mains jusqu'à sa nuque et l'attirait vers moi pour l'embrasser. Nos lèvres se séparèrent au bout de longues minutes.

- Rabastan ? Demandai-je la tête nichée contre son cou.

- Quoi ?

- Et si on faussait compagnie à nos invités ? Qu'on transplane ailleurs, dans un endroit désert … juste toi et moi …

Je décollai mon visage de son cou et l'observai me sourire, une lueur d'envie dans le regard.

- Ce ne serait pas très correct, objecta-t-il plus pour la forme que pour autre chose.

- Je sais …

Mais bien entendu, notre plan ne put être mis à exécution. Nous fûmes vite repérés et il fallut rejoindre les invités.

Le temps s'écoula lentement. Le vin d'honneur arriva puis la foule se fit moins nombreuse. Le repas du soir était réservée à un petit groupe d'invités, il débuta lorsque le crépuscule embrasa le ciel. Il dura longtemps et la lune était bien haute dans le ciel nocturne quand il ne resta plus qu'une vingtaine de personnes - nos amis les plus proches et une poche de résistants de la famille- dans le parc illuminé de lampions et de bougies flottant au-dessus de l'herbe ou plantées dans les massifs endormis.

J'avais fini par perdre de vue Rabastan, entraîné un peu plus loin par son frère. Ils discutaient tous deux à voix basse et ils semblaient soucieux. Pour ma part, je parlai de tout et de rien avec Richard, un verre de champagne à la main. J'étais incapable de dire le combientième c'était. Il avait fallu porter tant de toasts que j'avais perdu le compte. La tête me tournait un peu, mais c'était surtout mes pieds, emprisonnés dans des chaussures à talons qui me faisaient souffrir. Je ne tins plus. Je tendis mon verre à Richard pour qu'il le tienne. A une main et tentant de ne pas tomber, j'ôtai mes perfides souliers pour les jeter au loin sous le rire de Richard. Je venais de perdre quelques centimètres mais tant pis. Je le défiai du regard tandis qu'il riait toujours.

- Passe toute une journée avec ça aux pieds … on en reparlera et c'est moi qui me moquerait de toi ! Grondai-je.

Il rit de plus belle. Je décidai de l'ignorer et reportait mon regard sur ma droite. Quatre couples seulement évoluaient désormais avec grâce sur la piste de danse. J'observai d'un air absent Lucius et Cissey enlacés. Richard me toucha le bras et sourit.

- Je n'ai même pas dansé avec la mariée, remarqua-t-il.

Je sortis de ma rêverie.

- Eh bien ? Qu'attends-tu pour l'inviter ?

Il s'inclina devant moi et me tendant la main. Je pris sa main tendue et il m'entraîna sur la piste de danse. Il attrapa ma taille et me fit lentement tourner.

- Mais … Apollonia est rentrée ? M'étonnai-je.

Il hocha tristement la tête.

- Elle ne se sentait plus très bien.

- Oh … Je suis désolée.

Depuis quelques temps, Glu Perpétuelle avait des soucis de santé et le problème ne semblait pas prêt d'être solutionné. Ni Richard ni les autres médicomages ne savaient de quoi elle souffrait.

- C'est peut-être juste la fatigue … On a fait les folles …

- Caly !

La voix de Rabastan gronda sourdement et Richard stoppa net. Je me tournais vers le Mangemort qui m'avait interpelée. Sa baguette était sortie. Il semblait à la fois en colère et inquiet ; derrière lui, Rodolphus avait sorti sa baguette. Richard regarda dans la direction où les deux frères pointaient leurs baguettes. Moi je ne cessais de fixer mon mari, tentant de comprendre quelque chose.

- Que ..

A son tour, Richard avait sorti sa baguette. Je tournai la tête et aperçus une troupe de sorciers, baguette à la main. Je mis un certain temps à sortir mon propre artefact, coincé parmi les nombreux plis de ma robe.

- Des Aurors, grogna Richard.

De nouveau, je jetai un coup d'oeil. Mon cavalier d'un instant avait raison. Par Merlin que fichaient-ils ici ?

- A la botte du vieux fou ...vint compléter Bellatrix qui nous avait rejoints.

Elle affichait un grand sourire satisfait à l'idée de semer encore la désolation.

- C'est un petit bonus pour rendre la fête plus attrayante ? Continua-t-elle ravie.

- Bella … marmonnai-je.

Je n'eus même pas le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit : la Mangemort ouvrit les hostilités. De sa baguette jaillit un éclair en direction des membres de l'ordre du vieux fou. Car avant d'être des Aurors, les sorciers qui s'étaient invités faisaient tous partis de l'Ordre du Phénix. Je n'eus pas le temps de me perdre en conjecture, les sorciers répondirent immédiatement à l'attaque de Bella et un feu croisé de sorts s'engagea. La colère se lisait sur mon visage, j'étais furieuse que ces intrus viennent perturber la fête. Je n'étais pas en reste pour ce qui était de lancer des sorts. Les éclairs fusaient de partout et heureusement qu'il n'y avait presque plus personne car cette attaque aurait fait beaucoup de dégâts. Mais d'un autre côté, les envoyés du vieux fou étaient en surnombre et peu à peu nous fûmes obligés de reculer. Un sort passa très prêt de moi et laissa une marque sanglante sur ma joue. Je poussai un petit cri de douleur. Rabastan se déporta vers moi et le sentir à mes côtés me rassura quelque part car les Aurors commençaient à prendre le dessus.

Nous étions à présent dans un petit jardins aux buis taillés en boule. Il était entouré d'un petit muret aux pierres légèrement rougeâtres. La bataille battait son plein à présent. Au détour d'un sort, je reconnus alors parmi nos adversaires un visage désagréablement familier.

- Potter ! Grommelai-je.

Cela ne fit que confirmer ce que je pensais, le vieux fou avait ordonné une attaque contre nous et soudain, malgré les sorts qui fusaient de partout, je me surpris à repenser à Severus et à ses mises en garde des derniers jours. La colère gronda alors en moi. Il savait ! Severus savait qu'il se tramait quelque chose et il n'avait rien dit ! Peut-être était-ce lui qui avait parlé du mariage au vieux fou ?Peut-être était-ce lui qui nous avait trahis ? La fureur me fit redoubler d'efforts pour mettre hors d'état de nuire nos ennemis.

Au moins deux Aurors avaient été grièvement touchés. Ils transplanèrent aussitôt laissant leurs compagnons se débrouiller sans eux. Cette fuite nous ragaillardis et chacun d'entre nous lancèrent avec plus de force nos sorts. Les forces s'étaient équilibrées et l'issue du combat semblait incertaine. Ce fut sans compter avec le destin qui vint se mêler aux combats. J'étais énormément gênée dans mes mouvements par ma robe et je finis par me prendre les pieds dans ma traîne. Le temps que je me démêle de tout cela, Potter réussit à me lancer un sort qui atteignit mon bras et fis sauter ma baguette. Mais le sorcier ne la récupéra pas. Rabastan s'était rué vers moi. Il récupéra ma baguette et me la rendit. Ce fut une grave erreur. Il tourna le dos une fraction de seconde et deux éclairs l'atteignirent. Je me jetais en avant en criant son nom une première fois. Je sentis alors une paire de bras m'empoignait tandis que de nombreux plocs résonnèrent. Les renforts arrivaient, mais pas pour nous. Cette fois nous étions en mauvaise posture. Richard m'attrapa.

- Caly ! Il faut partir ! M'ordonna -t-il.

- Pas sans Rabastan ! Criai-je.

Rabastan se relevait, entouré de tous les côtés par les Aurors. Il tourna la tête vers Richard et moi.

- Emmène-là ! Lui rugit-il

- Non !

Je me débattis alors que Richard raffermit sa prise sur moi.

- Rabastan ! Hurlai-je une dernière fois.

Puis plus rien … Richard nous avait fait transplaner tous les deux.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonjour**_

_**Je sais, je sais, je sais … Je suis plus qu'en retard pour poster ce chapitre, mais je voulais avoir le suivant bien entamé et presque fini … Or j'ai un peu bloqué sur le chapitre 4 que j'ai réécrit entièrement … Mais comme ce sont les vacances, je vais avoir du temps pour écrire, d'autant plus que je vais arriver dans les chapitres qui sont déjà tout prêts dans ma pitite tête ^^**_

_**Bonne lecture de ce chapitre 3 et merci à ceux et celles qui me suivent encore malgré le long délai entre les chapitres.**_

_**En particulier, un merci à Ana ^^ le voilà enfin ce chapitre 3 ^^**_

_**Allez zouh et si vous avez le temps de cliquer en bas, sur le pitit bouton de review, ce serait vraiment génial !**_

_**Chapitre 3 : la vengeance dans la peau**_

Nous étions réunis dans ce qui autrefois avait été le grand salon mais qui à présent tombait en décrépitude. Les tapisseries étaient devenues grises sous l'effet du temps qui passait. Le parquet était rayé et par endroit il manquait des lattes. Les meubles eux aussi avaient subi les assauts du temps ; les fauteuils étaient défoncés et le tissu délavé était usé. Mais je n'accordai que peu d'importance au décor du lieu. J'étais partagée entre deux sentiments contradictoires : l'angoisse et la colère. La peur du sort qui était réservé à Rabastan et la colère contre ceux qui l'avaient capturé.

Je faisais les cents pas sous le regard agacé de certains. Richard finit par se lever et me força à stopper mon manège. Il me prit par le bras et me fit asseoir avec douceur sur le vieux canapé. J'obtempérai un peu comme dans un rêve. Il s'assit à mes côtés et posa sa main sur mon bras. Devant moi, debout adossé contre la cheminée qui n'avait plus connu un feu depuis longtemps se tenaient Bella et Rodolphus. Tous deux affichaient un regard noir contrarié. Personne ne parlait, nous attendions tous en silence. Je baissai la tête et observai mon alliance qui brillait doucement dans la pénombre. Mon regard tomba ensuite sur ma robe : je n'avais même pas pris le temps de l'ôter. D'un autre côté, Richard nous avait transplanés loin de la bataille et quelques seconde après, le Lord nous avait faits venir à lui.

C'était il y a une heure environ et le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait toujours pas daigné apparaître. Je ne savais pas si c'était bon ou mauvais signe …

La porte s'ouvrit soudain et Lucius fit son apparition. Je me levai d'un bond. Je fis quelques pas en direction du sorcier. Il avait le visage fermé et je sus que cela ne présageait rien de bon. Lucius était parti faire un tour du côté du Ministère, pour laisser traîner une oreille et tenter de soutirer des informations.

- Alors ? Finis-je par demander.

Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre sans savoir. Il eut un petit sourire désolé à mon encontre et mon coeur se mit à battre à toute allure. Je sentis une présence dans mon dos et Richard qui s'était levé sans bruit, posa sa main sur mon épaule.

- Il n'est pas retenu par les Aurors du Ministère … Cela confirme donc ce que nous soupçonnions : ce sont des Aurors à la solde du vieux fou …

Je tentai de rester impassible, mais la nouvelle me fit un choc. Pourtant, en en discutant avec Richard nous avions trouvé qu'il serait plus facile de le sortir de là, si Rabastan avait été fait prisonnier par l'Ordre du Phénix plutôt que par le Ministère. Mais la fatigue et le stress m'empêchait de réfléchir raisonnablement.

Lucius dut voir mon désarroi. Il me prit alors dans ses bras. Sa main se posa sur ma tête et caressa doucement mes cheveux comme pour me consoler.

- Ne t'en fais pas, on le sortira de là, me murmura-t-il

Mais un murmure aussi doux soit-il dans le silence ne pouvait qu'être entendu de tous et Bellatrix laissa échapper un drôle de gloussement. Lentement et au même moment, Lucius et moi nous nous séparâmes et jetâmes un regard noir à la sorcière. Je ne dis rien, ce fut Lucius qui parla.

- Ai-je dit quelque chose de drôle ? Gronda-t-il en faisant un pas vers sa belle-soeur.

S'il croyait l'intimider, cela n'avait pas marché. Bella cessa d'appuyer son bras contre le manteau de marbre de la cheminée et à son tour, s'avança vers le Mangemort.

- De drôle ? Non, mais je voulais savoir qui ton « on » englobait ? Demanda-t-elle avec un petit air narquois.

Elle défia du regard Lucius quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers moi.

- Rabastan s'est mis dans de sales draps tout seul, pas question de lever la baguette pour l'aider. Ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute s'il s'est laissé attrapé bêtement.

J'écarquillais grand les yeux en l'entendant parler.

- Comment oses-tu ? Grondai-je.

- Je ne fais qu'énoncer la vérité ! Rabastan n'est qu'un idiot de s'être fait attrapé !

Cette fois, la colère grondait en moi et d'un geste vif je sortis ma baguette et la pointa sur Bellatrix. Je sentis tous les regards converger vers nous. Rodolphus fit alors un pas en avant et vint se placer devant Bella. Il tendit sa main et toucha ma baguette pour l'abaisser.

- Caly, cela ne sert à rien de t'énerver.

Il recula pour reprendre sa position initiale contre la cheminée. Son regard sombre se posa sur moi.

- Mais je dois reconnaître que Bella n'a pas tort.

Là c'en était vraiment trop ! Venant de Bella je n'attendais plus rien et au fond ses paroles, blessantes, ne m'avaient guère surprises … mais de la part de Rodolphus. Incrédule je me tournai vers lui.

- C'est de ton frère dont on parle !

Je serrai toujours avec force ma baguette. Et comme si je n'existais pas, Bellatrix se retourna vers son mari.

- Mais laisse-la donc s'énerver un peu …

Et à son tour, elle sortit sa baguette pour la pointer sur moi.

- Bellatrix ! Calypso !

Une voix sourde nous rappela à l'ordre. D'un même geste, nos baguettes furent prestement rangées et nous tombâmes à genoux devant le Maître. Il fit un petit mouvement de sa main et nous nous relevâmes.

Il nous dévisagea à tour de rôle et son regard ophidien s'attarda un peu plus longuement sur moi, me détaillant en détail. Apparemment ma tenue, incongrue, lui arracha un drôle de rictus que je ne cherchai même pas à déchiffrer. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres finit par ignorer totalement Bellatrix et moi-même et interrogea Lucius qui lui fit la même réponse que précédemment. Mais Bella ne voulait pas être en reste. Elle prit la parole.

- Que comptez-vous faire ? Demanda-t-elle au Lord.

Avec lenteur, il tourna la tête vers elle. De nouveau, un étrange rictus qu'on aurait pu prendre pour un sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

- Que proposes-tu, Bella ? Je t'écoute …

Un sourire sadique illumina le visage de la Mangemort. Elle me lança un regard triomphant et répondit avec dévotion à son Maître.

- Ne rien faire … Rabastan n'est qu'un crétin …

La main du Lord se leva soudain.

- Ton opinion personnelle sur mes Mangemorts, ne m'intéresse guère … lui cloua-t-il le bec.

- Il n'est pas question de le laisser entre leurs mains ! Grondai-je alors.

Ma remarque fit rire doucement le mage noir.

- Bien … Voilà donc deux avis tranchés et opposés …

Le Lord s'interrompit quelques secondes, dévisageant Bella et moi à tour de rôle. Nous étions toutes les deux aussi entêtées l'une que l'autre.

- Il est vrai que Bella …

J'allais protester mais le Lord me fit signe de ne rien dire. Aussi restai-je silencieuse, poings serrés.

- n'a pas tort, poursuivit le sorcier tant redouté. Risquer de perdre d'autres Mangemorts serait pure folie !

Une nouvelle fois, je voulus parler mais un geste m'arrêta pareillement.

- Cependant, Caly n'a pas tort non plus.

Je jetai un petit regard de biais à Bella. Et toc … Le Seigneur des Ténèbres resta impassible et indifférent à notre petit duel de regard.

- Laisser Rabastan entre les mains de cet Ordre serait une grande perte pour nous … C'est un Mangemort plus qu'indispensable à ma cause et d'une grande fidélité …

- Il n'est guère utile maintenant qu'il s'est fait prendre … marmonna Bella.

Elle avait toutefois parlé suffisamment fort pour se faire entendre de tous. Voldemort semblait commencer à être agacé par notre petit manège à toutes les deux … mais comme c'était Bella qui venait de prendre la parole, il s'approcha d'elle.

- Dois-je te rappeler, ma très chère Bella, que sans lui, lors de ta précédente mission, c'est toi qui serait tombée entre les mains des Aurors … S'il n'avait pas été là, tu te serais retrouvée à Azkaban …

Bellatrix ne répondit rien et je la vis serrer les poings visiblement énervé que le Maître lui rappelle son cuisant échec. Il se désintéressa ensuite totalement d'elle et reporta son attention sur moi.

- Je suppose que tu souhaites prendre la tête des opérations ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je répondis par l'affirmative en hochant la tête.

- Très bien, tu peux prendre autant d'hommes que tu le souhaites … Sache cependant que si, par malheur, vous vous faites prendre, personne ne viendra … Est-ce clair ?

- Très clair, Maître !

Une nouvelle fois, la porte s'ouvrit et Severus fit son entrée. Il s'arrêta un instant et posant son petit regard noir sur chacun d'entre nous. Je crois qu'il fut surpris de voir tant de monde ici. Le Maître se tourna vers le nouveau venu et lui ordonna de s'approcher. Je ne le lâchai pas un instant du regard, un flot de haine se déversait en moi à chaque pas que faisait Severus dans la pièce. J'étais persuadée qu'il savait qu'une attaque aurait lieu et je commençai à me questionner sérieusement sur son implication dedans … Je commençai à rejoindre Bellatrix sur son opinion concernant le Mangemort.

Severus s'agenouilla devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres puis se releva. Comme à son habitude, son rapport fut bref.

- Ils ne sont plus que six, expliqua-t-il laconiquement.

Le Lord eut un petit rictus, il se tourna vers moi.

- Tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de souci, alors …

Je hochai de la tête, mais je restai sur ma réserve : à partir de maintenant, je me méfiai de Severus et de ses informations.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres regarda alors les autres Mangemorts présents.

- Des volontaires ? Lança-t-il.

Du coin de l'oeil, le mouvement de recul de Bella et Rodolphus ne m'échappa pas. Richard et Lucius se portèrent volontaires spontanément et les savoir avec moi me réchauffa le coeur. Par contre, je fus un peu étonnée de voir Mulciber, MacNair et les Carrow se joindre à nous.

- Ma baguette me démange un peu trop, expliqua Walden.

Je le remercia d'un sourire.

Il restait toutefois un problème à résoudre : où se trouvait le repaire des membres de l'Ordre. Je savais que Severus était incapable de le dire puisqu'il était tenu au secret par un sortilège de Fidelitas.

- Maître ? Demandai-je alors. Comment …

Il m'interrompit.

- Suis-moi Caly !

J'obtempérai sans mot dire et je quittai la pièce sur ses talons. Il m'emmena dans une sorte de bureau-laboratoire où j'avais déjà eu l'occasion d'aller. J'aimais bien cet endroit qui renfermait tant de choses étranges. Au plafond pendaient des squelettes de créatures magiques ; je n'avais pas réussi à identifier tous les animaux … Des étagères étaient lourdement chargées et menaçaient même de s'effondrer sous le poids des grimoires et des parchemins. D'autres renfermaient d'étranges artefacts magiques anciens, des fioles remplis de liquides colorés que je savais être de puissants poisons. Un imposant bureau aux pieds sculptés en forme de serpent. Le fauteuil de bureau était assorti au meuble: les mêmes sculptures aux yeux dorés fixaient le sol recouvert d'un épais tapis verdâtre. La cheminée monumentale occupait tout un pan de mur. Le manteau en marbre blanc était soutenu par deux cariatides représentant la Gorgone Méduse. Dans l'âtre, un feu aux flammes bleutés flambait, Nagini le serpent du Maître sommeillait sur un des deux fauteuils qui faisaient face au foyer. A notre arrivée, le reptile redressa sa tête et ouvrit un oeil, puis il reprit sa sieste. Je m'arrêtai au centre de la pièce. Le Maître se dirigea vers une des bibliothèques. Il revint avec un parchemin aux bords déchiquetés. Il alla à son bureau et me fit signe d'approcher. Je le rejoignis. Il venait de dérouler la carte : celle de l'Angleterre. Il releva la tête vers moi.

- Tends ton bras !

Je levai mon avant-bras gauche vers le plafond. Le Maître avait sorti sa baguette et en posa la pointe sur la Marque. Je grimaçai sous la douleur vive qui me saisit alors, mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche. Un fin filament noir s'échappa alors de ma Marque et relia mon bras à la baguette. Le Lord fit tourner sur elle-même son artefact et le filament se détacha de ma Marque. Il le fit alors reposer sur la carte. Aussitôt, le filament se divisa en plusieurs centaines de petits serpents noirs brumeux et allèrent se poser à différents endroits sur le parchemin jauni. Beaucoup étaient réunis dans un même point quelque part sur la côte du Pays de Galles, d'autres se trouvaient à Londres ou dans la banlieue de la capitale, le reste était éparpillé un peu partout au Royaume Uni. J'observai tout cela avec attention. C'était un moyen de plus intéressant pour savoir ce que faisaient ses Mangemorts et quelque part, cela me rappela la Carte magique dont nous avait parlé Pettigrew, cette carte que possédait ces idiots de copains du temps de Poudlard. Un nom sortit de la bouche du Maître.

- Holyhead …

Il me montra ensuite un point sur la carte sur l'île d'Anglesey au Pays de Galles.

- Très bien, répondis-je.

S'y transplaner ne serait l'affaire que de quelques minutes. Alors que j'allais partir, le Lord m'interpela. Il tenait entre ses mains un coffret.

- Donne cela à Richard, il saura quoi faire.

Je pris la petite boîte en bois entre mes mains. Je saluai une dernière fois le Maître et quitta son antre.

Les Mangemorts qui devaient venir avec moi m'attendaient dans l'entrée de la demeure. Je m'approchais de Richard et lui tendis le coffret que le Seigneur m'avait remis. Il l'entrouvrit sans que je puisse voir le contenu et sourit.

- Où allons-nous ? Demanda Alecto.

- Anglesey, plus précisement Holyhead. A l'écart de la ville, à l'ouest …

La première chose que j'entendis fut le bruit de l'océan qui venait se fracasser en contrebas de la falaise. Il faisait nuit noire ici : la lune était masquée par les nuages qui venaient du large. Le vent soufflait avec force comme si une tempête se préparait. Même les éléments étaient avec nous. De tout le groupe, j'étais la plus visible avec ma robe blanche. Les autres portaient leur cagoule de Mangemort, moi non, je ne comptais pas laisser de témoins …

La demeure qui abritait l'Ordre du Phénix se dressait devant nous. Elle était puissamment protégée par différents sorts repousse-moldus et autres. C'était une vieille bâtisse à un étage qui ressemblait à une ancienne abbaye moldue. Les murs sombres étaient percés de larges fenêtres aux petits carreaux. Une partie de la bâtisse était recouverte par un lierre qui montait à l'assaut du toit, tandis qu'à l'opposé une glycine recouvrait l'aile est. La pelouse devant la demeure était bien entretenue. J'observai les lieux avec attention. Toutes les fenêtres étaient plongées dans le noir, pourtant, par intermittence, on voyait la lueur d'une bougie tremblotait à la troisième fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée.

Pendant que j'étais avec le Lord, Lucius avait discuté avec Severus qui lui avait appris que Rabastan était retenu prisonnier au sous-sol. J'espérai que les informations de mon demi-frère étaient exactes … Je décidai qu'il serait plus prudent de se séparer, chaque groupe s'occuperait d'un étage. Il n'y avait personne pour surveiller la grande pelouse que nous traversâmes en silence. Ce fut en marchant dans l'herbe humide que je me rendis compte que j'étais toujours pieds nus. Nous étions arrivés sans encombre à la porte. C'était étonnant de voir le peu de prudence des hommes du vieux fou : personne ne surveillait le jardin de la demeure, aucune alarme n'avait été donnée …

Nous étions à présent entrés à l'intérieur sans bruit. Rapidement, les groupes s'étaient formés en silence et nous nous séparâmes dans le hall d'où partait un grand escalier en pierre blanche. Avec un certain amusement, malgré la situation je remarquai que la rampe était sculpté en forme de phénix. Le vieux citronné faisait dans le détail pittoresque …

Les deux Carrow s'occupèrent de l'étage, je les suivis du regard le temps qu'ils montent l'escalier. Lucius et Walden partirent explorer le rez de chaussée. Richard et Will' étaient restés avec moi. J'avisai une porte non loin de l'escalier : nul doute que c'était l'accès aux sous-sols. J'allais m'en approcher suivie par les deux autres Mangemorts quand un bruit résonna soudain sur notre droite : des bruits de pas qui se faisaient de plus en plus fort. Une porte s'ouvrit soudain sur un sorcier qui s'arrêta net en nous voyant. Deux éclairs le frappèrent en même temps provenant de la baguette de Richard et de la mienne.

Le sorcier aux cheveux blonds se retrouva soudain plaqué contre le mur. Je m'avançai à grands pas vers lui. La pointe de ma baguette toucha sa gorge.

- Où est-il ? Demandai-je en grognant.

Comme je m'y attendais, le sorcier ne répondit rien. J'eus un petit rictus.

- J'ai très peu de patience ce soir … Je ne répéterai ma question qu'une seule fois … Où est-il ?

Cette fois, il laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur qui me mit hors de moi. Je fis descendre ma baguette au niveau de son ventre.

- Ignitis ! Marmonnai-je.

Une horrible odeur de chairs brûlée se fit sentir tandis que le sorcier se mit à hurler. Pour la discrétion c'était terminé. Nous ne disposions à présent que peu de temps.

Je n'arrivai pas encore à faire confiance aux informations données par Severus. Je voulais être sûr que Rabastan était retenu dans les sous-sols.

Je relevai ma baguette quelques secondes.

- Alors ? Es-tu décidé à parler ?

Entre les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux, je vis un éclair de défi passer dans son regard. On pouvait au moins reconnaître au vieux citronné de bien choisir ses hommes… Aussi doué que les langues de plomb...

Son silence jouait avec ma patience. Cette fois la pointe de ma baguette alla se poser contre le bras droit de mon adversaire.

Après le feu, l'eau … et là j'allais m'en donner à coeur joie.

- Ahydrosis, marmonnai-je.

Pas un bruit, pas un éclair … Juste un silence étrange puis tout à coup les hurlements de ma victime. La peau de son bras commença lentement à se dessécher, à sa racornir. Les os devinrent plus saillants, les muscles fondaient et bientôt le bras du sorcier ressembla à celui d'une momie parcheminée par le temps. Je savais que le sort était irréversible, et c'était bien la dernière de mes préoccupations.

Les gémissements finirent par devenir des sanglots étouffés.

J'allai reprendre la parole mais je fus interrompu par le rire moqueur de Will'.

- Je crois que tu perds ton temps, se moqua-t-il doucement.

Je me tournai vers Mulciber.

- Vraiment ?

Mon sourcil se haussa en le regardant avec étonnement.

- Nous aurions plus vite fait de tout explorer, il n'a pas l'air près de parler …

Je voyais où il voulait en venir. Je souris.

- Et ? Que proposes-tu ? Voir qui ira le plus vite ?

Son rire me répondit. Je ris à mon tour.

- Soit …

Il n'attendit que cela. Je lui suivis des yeux alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte menant au sous-sol. Richard était resté impassible devant tant de gamineries.

Je détaillais de nouveau le membre de l'ordre que j'avais en mon pouvoir. Je me penchais vers lui, sur le ton de la confidence.

- J'ai horreur de perdre … lui murmurai-je comme on pouvait se raconter un secret entre amis. Alors je compte sur toi pour que je sorte vainqueur de ce petit jeu.

Je me redressai de toute ma hauteur.

- Alors ? Où en étions-nous ?

Je fis mine de réfléchir … Enfin le temps de ma réflexion fut employée à faire souffrir d'un doloris cette fois le sorcier aux ordres du vieux fou.

- Où est-il retenu ? L'interrogeai-je lorsque ses hurlements se furent tus.

Je vis dans son regard qu'il allait fléchir. Une lueur de peur dans ses yeux s'était allumée. Un tremblement de sa lèvre aussi, sa respiration saccadée …

Il toussa et un filet de sang s'écoula de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

- Sous-sols … parvint-il à murmurer.

Enfin, nous avançions un peu ! Mais sa réponse n'était pas suffisante. Un nouveau doloris lui arracha des hurlements de douleur.

- Les sous-sols … répétai-je. C'est bien vague tout cela. Je n'ai guère envie de perdre mon temps à tout fouiller … Alors ?

Je m'amusai à faire de petits mouvements avec ma baguette, effleurant de sa pointe le visage et le cou de l'homme devant moi.

Il gémit un peu plus, terrorisé et rongé par la douleur.

- Couloir de gauche … réussit-il à marmonner.

Il fut interrompu par une quinte de toux qui lui déchira la poitrine, un mince filet écarlate s'échappa alors d'entre ses lèvres.

- Endoloris !

J'avais horreur qu'on me fasse attendre …

- Troisième porte … Se fut la seule chose qu'il réussit encore à dire.

Il sombra alors dans l'inconscience. Je m'apprêtais alors à le gratifier d'un avada, ma baguette levée était pointée sur lui, mais je fus arrêtée avant par Richard. Intriguée je me tournai vers lui.

Il vint se placer à mes côtés.

- Enervatum, lança-t-il.

Le gémissement du sorcier prit de l'ampleur alors que le Mangemort l'avait arraché à la douce torpeur de l'inconscience.

- Mais … commençai-je à l'attention de Richard.

- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, me rassura-t-il. Je te rendrai bien vite !

Sa voix se fit alors plus dure lorsqu'il se tourna vers l'homme du vieux fou.

- Et sa baguette ? Qu'en avez-vous fait ?

L'homme ne répondit rien, d'ailleurs, était-il encore en état de le faire ? Il tourna simplement les yeux vers une porte sur sa gauche, qui devait ouvrir sur un salon ou une salle à manger.

Richard me laissa subitement, se dirigeant vers cette indication. Il me fit un petit geste de la main quelque je répondis en hochant de la tête. Plus besoin de mots.

- Avada Kedavra.

Je ne regardais même l'éclair toucher le sorcier. Je repris ma progression interrompue vers la porte. Effectivement après l'avoir ouverte, une volée d'escaliers menait aux sous-sols de la demeure. Je m'y engageai. Au fur et à mesure, des bougies s'allumaient, éclairant ma progression. Un espace ouvert se dessina devant moi d'où deux couloirs partaient. Je pris celui de gauche non sans avoir remarqué que Will explorait l'autre … Mes pieds nus ne faisaient aucun bruit sur le sol froid un peu humide. Je parvins rapidement à la troisième porte. Je sentis qu'elle était lourdement protégée par un ou deux sorts. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui allait m'arrêter. Je mis fin rapidement aux sorts qui scellaient l'entrée de la cellule. Ma main tremblait légèrement tandis que j'empoignais la clenche. J'eus un petit rictus moqueur en observant le métal sculpté en forme de dragon. Même au plus profond du quartier général, on avait veillé à l'esthétique.

Le coeur battant, j'ouvris la porte et mon lumos éclaira une pièce petite et assez lugubre – oh certes, par rapport aux geôles du maître, ici c'était le grand luxe. Les murs étaient en grosses pierres grises veinées de cristaux qui brillèrent sous la lueur de ma baguette. Une petite ouverture, bien trop petite pour porter le nom de fenêtre touchait presque le plafond légèrement voûté au centre de la pièce. Le mobilier était rustique. Une planche fichée dans le mur qui servait de lit, une table et deux chaises. Une silhouette était assise par terre, appuyée contre le mur du fond, dédaignant les chaises.

- Rabastan !

Je courus presque pour le rejoindre et je m'agenouillai face à lui. J'étais tellement soulagée de le voir sain et sauf. Je passai ma main sur son visage, avec douceur.

- Tu vas bien ? Lui demandai-je.

Il attrapa ma main et la pressa entre les siennes en souriant doucement.

- Ne t'en fais pas, me répondit-il.

Je l'aidais à se relever. L'espace d'une seconde, il vint se blottir contre moi. Ce fut une étreinte brève et rapide. Les retrouvailles seraient pour plus tard. Une voix nous interrompit soudain.

- Allez les amoureux, faut qu'on file.

Richard était de retour. Il tendit alors à son propriétaire la baguette de Rabastan qu'il venait de récupérer. Des pas résonnèrent et Mulciber nous rejoignit. Il eut un drôle de sourire, acceptant par là sa défaite dans notre pari idiot.

Le trajet pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée se passa sans encombre. Dans le hall, Lucius et Walden nous attendaient.

- Les Carrow sont déjà dehors, ils montent la garde au cas où … expliqua Lucius.

- Il est temps qu'on file, conclut Richard. Prenez les devants, je vous rejoins dans deux minutes …

Je le vis alors sortir le petit coffret que le Lord m'avait confié pour le lui remettre. Il l'ouvrit et je réussis à voir son contenu : de petites sphères aux reflets noirs et irisés.

Je ne pus en savoir plus, Rabastan m'entraînait à l'extérieur. J'entendis simplement le petit ploc que firent les sphères en tombant au sol et aussitôt un crépitement se fit entendre. Richard nous rejoignit rapidement à l'extérieur.

Dans le jardin, je me retournai, observant la demeure qui servait de repaire à l'Ordre ou du moins qui avait servi de repaire. En effet, de grosses flammes noirâtres dévoraient le rez de chaussée et gagnèrent avec une rapidité toute magique l'étage.

- Un petit cadeau du Maître, ironisa Richard.

Les autres Mangemorts étaient en train de se tranplaner. Il ne restait plus que Richard, Rabastan et moi. Le vent soufflait avec force, attisant le brasier qui dévorait la vieille demeure. Quelques gouttes de pluie se mirent à tomber.

Je me tournai vers Rabastan.

- Tu veux ?

Il secoua la tête.

- A toi l'honneur …

Il m'enlaça alors, plaquant mon dos contre son torse. Ses mains étaient posées sur mon ventre. Je pointai ma baguette au-dessus du toit enflammé.

- Morsmordre !

Une énorme tête de mort éclaira le ciel où grondait la tempête. Du crâne sortait un serpent qui ondulait parmi les nuages noirs. La mission était terminée, il était temps pour nous de disparaître. Les autres membres de l'Ordre n'allaient pas tarder à arriver ...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4 : **_

Au dehors, le temps était maussade. Les lourds nuages gris chargés d'une promesse de pluie s'amoncelaient au-dessus de la lande. Nous étions réunies dans le salon d'hiver du manoir Malefoy, assises autour d'une table, elle-même perdue parmi la végétation luxuriante de la véranda. Ce lieu n'avait rien à envié aux jardins botaniques : les plantes poussaient là comme si elles étaient en milieu naturel: les palmiers montaient à l'assaut du plafond vitré, les fleurs s'épanouissaient dans une explosion de couleurs et de senteurs. Cissey était très fière, à chaque fois que nous venions, de nous montrer ses orchidées. Elle vouait une certaine passion pour ces fleurs et les cultivaient avec grand soin, ne laissant même pas l'elfe s'en approcher pour les soigner.

Le thé venait d'être servi et il infusait dans une théière en porcelaine blanche au délicat liseré doré. Nous discutions de tout et de rien en attendant de le siroter. Narcissa était une parfaite hôtesse puisque, outre le thé darjeeling, des assiettes chargées de petits canapés, de mignardises et de petits sandwichs étaient disposées sur la table.

Ce jour-là, nous étions peu nombreuses à avoir répondu à la traditionnelle invitation du jeudi. Il n'y avait que Cissey, Apollonia et moi. Bella ne venait que très rarement, dénigrant et se moquant de ce genre de petites réunions. De toute façon, je savais qu'aujourd'hui, elle était en mission pour le Maître. Parfois se rajoutaient d'autres sorcières, mais notre cercle était plutôt restreint pour ces jeudis récréatifs.

En observant mes deux amies, je me sentis soudain un peu intruse : toutes deux affichaient un ventre aux rondeurs qui se dévoilaient peu à peu. Au début, elles m'avaient gentiment taquinée à ce sujet, mais voyant que cela ne faisait guère rire, elles avaient vite arrêté. En dépit de tous nos efforts, nos tentatives pour avoir un bébé s'étaient jusque là soldées par un échec et c'était une chose dont je n'aimais guère parler.

Narcissa voulut se lever pour servir le thé, mais je la devançais. Je m'emparai de la théière et fit le service.

- Laisse-moi faire ! Lui dis-je en riant.

Le thé se retrouva rapidement dans les tasses au même motif que la théière puis je les tendis à mes amies.

J'étais contente de me retrouver là, même si ce genre de réunions finissaient par m'ennuyer vite. Mais après ce qui s'était passé il y a quelques années de cela à mon mariage, Rabastan et moi avions dû nous faire oublier un certain temps. Nos amis étaient étroitement surveillés par les Aurors et il était difficile de leur rendre visite. Et l'inverse était carrément impossible. Nous avions dû abandonner mon manoir dans lequel nous nous étions installés. Rabastan nous avait déniché un charmant cottage au bord de la mer dont personne ne connaissait l'existence, par mesure de sécurité. Mais depuis presque un an maintenant, les Aurors avaient d'autres Fléreurs à fouetter … Avec la montée en puissance du Lord, rechercher deux Mangemorts n'étaient plus vraiment leur priorité : ils avaient les moldus et les sangs-de-bourbe à protéger, la résistance à organiser, la protection du Ministère de la magie à gérer et continuer le conflit dans cette guerre. Aussi peu à peu, nous avions fait notre réapparition dans le monde.

J'écoutai d'une oreille les discussions de Cissey et Apollonia. Comme d'habitude, ça parlait beaucoup de bébé et de naissance. Du coin de l'oeil, je détaillais discrètement la femme de Richard. Malgré son sourire et son air épanoui par la grossesse, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour elle. Richard m'avait avoué que sa santé n'était toujours pas au mieux. Il se faisait d'autant plus de souci qu'il était incapable de dire de quoi elle souffrait. Un mal sournois qui s'insinuait en elle et qui l'affaiblissait un peu chaque jour … Il était vrai qu'en la regardant de près, on ne pouvait que constater sa pâleur maladive, la maigreur de ses traits. Les médicomages et Richard la surveillaient de près ; il craignait que sa grossesse ne lui soit fatale à elle et au bébé.

Je fus soudain tirée de mes songes par la voix de Cissey.

- Caly ?

Je secouai la tête comme pour me réveiller et je lui souris.

- Désolée … m'excusai-je. Tu disais ?

Elle rit doucement et le rire d'Apollonia vint se mêler au sien.

- Je parlais du prochain Bal, expliqua-t-elle de nouveau. C'est à mon tour de recevoir … Et je voulais savoir si Rabastan et toi seriez des nôtres.

- Euh … commençai-je à hésiter.

Je réfléchis rapidement : c'était dans moins d'un mois et à priori, nous n'avions rien de prévu.

- Je pense que tu peux compter sur nous … A moins d'un … imprévu …

Cissey comprit très bien le sous-entendu. Les « imprévus », elle connaissait bien avec Lucius. Combien de fois le sorcier l'avait-il oubliée à cause d'un ordre du Maître pour effectuer une mission. Narcissa ne lui avait jamais fait aucun reproche, mais je savais que cela finissait par la blesser.

Et par les temps qui courraient, des imprévus, il y en avait de plus en plus.

Le sujet du Bal fut la bonne occasion de parler chiffons car qui disait Bal sous-entendait robe somptueuse. Encore une fois, j'allais devoir faire appel à Apollonia, car même si les Aurors nous laissaient plus ou moins tranquilles, pas question pour moi d'aller faire mes emplettes sur le Chemin de Traverse, c'était trop risqué …

Je me tournai vers la femme de Richard.

- Je peux compter sur toi ? Lui demandai-je.

Elle me sourit pour toute réponse et acquiesça de la tête.

La discussion courut encore un peu mais Apollonia finit par se lever avec certaine difficulté.

- Je dois aller à Sainte-Mangouste rejoindre Richard, expliqua-t-elle alors.

Cissey et moi nous levâmes en même temps.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne, lui proposai-je, inquiète.

Elle fit un petit geste de la main avant de rire.

- Allons, je suis assez grande pour y aller toute seule, notre elfe vient avec moi … Et puis, ne dis pas de bêtises : tu ne peux pas aller faire de shopping alors débarquer à Sainte-Mangouste …

Elle n'avait pas tort …

- Très bien, répondis-je.

Je me tournai vers Cissey pour prendre congé.

- Je vais rentrer aussi …

La sorcière blonde me regarda alors étrangement avant de me demander un service.

- Pourrais-tu rester encore un peu … Je … je voudrais te … demander quelque chose …

Son attitude soudain gênée m'interpela. Je la regardai avec étonnement et Apollonia aussi. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions : son elfe était là. Tous deux partirent pour Sainte-Mangouste, me laissant seule avec Narcissa.

Cette dernière avait fait quelques pas dans la serre. Elle se tenait devant la paroi vitrée qui donnait sur l'extérieur. La pluie s'était finalement mise à tomber avec force, noyant la lande glacée par le vent hivernal. La sorcière avait posé sa main sur la vitre froide. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Je l'observai sans mot dire puis je finis par la rejoindre. Avec douceur, je la questionnai.

- Narcissa ? Tout va bien ? Lui demandai-je.

Je l'entendis laisser échapper un gros soupir las. Elle regarda encore un long moment l'extérieur et je n'osais plus l'interrompre. Elle finit par se tourner vers moi. Elle m'attrapa par le bras et me mena dans une autre partie du jardin d'hiver.

Un banc faisait face à un petit bassin glougloutant, qui disparaissait sous un champ de nénuphars et de lotus. Par moment, la surface de l'eau était troublée par le passage vif d'un gros poisson qui habitait ces lieux.

Cissey prit place sur le banc et m'invita à faire de même. Je l'imitai à mon tour, sans rien dire. Son attitude était vraiment intrigante. Elle se tourna alors vers moi et commença à parler d'une façon décousue.

- Caly … tu … tu vas sans doute me prendre pour une folle … je … Je …

Elle me regarda alors avec sérieux et prit ma main dans les siennes.

- Promets-moi de n'en parler à personne !

- Tu sais bien que tu peux me faire confiance ! Rétorquai-je.

Je ne savais toujours pas ce qu'elle me voulait mais cela semblait grave.

- N'en parle surtout pas à Lucius …

Elle secoua la tête.

- C'est … c'est ridicule, je le … sens … mais …

Elle leva un regard plein de tristesse vers moi et je crus un instant qu'elle allait pleurer.

- Il n'y a qu'à toi que je puisse en parler … Bella me rirait au nez et m'enverrai ailleurs voir si elle y est … Elle a tellement changé … ajouta-t-elle à mi-voix.

Je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec elle, sa soeur avait tellement changé. Elle était loin de la sorcière pleine de vie que j'avais connue à Poudlard. Je hochai doucement la tête et tentai de rassurer du mieux que je pouvais Cissey.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais bien que je ne le répéterai à personne …

Elle me sourit tristement, les larmes embuaient ses grands yeux. Elle inspira alors bruyamment et prit la parole pour enfin m'éclairer d'un lumos.

- Je crois que Lucius a des maîtresses …

Je sursautai et la regardai avec étonnement.

- Hein ? M'exclamai-je.

Je croyais avoir mal entendu, mais j'avais très bien compris ce que Cissey avait dit.

- Il me trompe, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mais enfin, Cissey, où as-tu été chercher pareille idée ? Lui demandai-je.

Elle secoua la tête et je vis une larme perler au coin de ses yeux bleus.

- Tu vois, tu ne nies même pas … J'ai donc raison !

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Tu m'as surprise avec ta question ! Avouai-je. Je m'étais attendu à tout sauf à cela …

Je réfléchis quelques secondes.

- Puisque tu veux absolument une réponse … répondis-je. Je l'ignore …

Ma réponse était tout sauf apaisante et rassurante. Et cette fois, Cissey fondit en larmes. Je la regardai un peu bêtement, ne sachant comment réagir. Je posai une main sur son épaule et la tapotai doucement.

- Allons Narcissa, cesse de pleurer !

Mais rien n'y faisait. Je finis par ouvrir mes bras et l'enlaça pour la consoler. Elle se jeta contre moi, et pleura de plus belle. Je tapotai son dos, réalisant que je n'étais guère douée pour les relations humaines …

Je l'entendis renifler bon nombre de fois, puis elle finit par relever la tête et reprit une posture droite et raide.

Je fis apparaître un mouchoir et le lui tendis, en esquissant un petit sourire.

- Merci, renifla-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

Elle se tamponna les yeux. Son maquillage impeccable n'avait pas coulé. Elle me regarda presque gênée.

- Excuse-moi, Caly …

Je haussai les épaules.

- Ce n'est rien, Cissey …

La sorcière se reprit plus vite que je ne l'aurai imaginé. Quelques minutes plus tard, impossible de dire qu'elle avait pleuré. Nous restâmes un long moment silencieuses, à nous observer. Je finis par briser ce silence trop lourd et m'adressai à elle avec douceur.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire cela ? Lui demandai-je.

Elle mit un certain temps avant de me répondre.

- Je suis bête, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mais non, Cissey, mais pourquoi penses-tu cela ?

C'était vrai, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi la sorcière se posait tant de questions sur Lucius … enfin, d'un autre côté, le comportement de Lucius était parfois étrange …

- Il n'est presque jamais à la maison …

Je l'interrompis.

- Tu sais bien que son travail au Ministère lui prend beaucoup de temps … tentai-je de défendre Lucius. Et il a aussi tant de choses à accomplir pour le Maître …

Cissey hocha la tête, m'approuvant.

- Pourtant, parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'il me ment sur ses absences …

- Vraiment ? M'exclamai-je.

- Je n'ai pas de preuve, mais … je ne sais pas … Il est … bizarre … Il est parfois si distant avec moi … Encore plus depuis que nous attendons le bébé … j'ai peur qu'il ne me trouve plus jolie avec ce gros ventre et qu'il aille voir ailleurs ...

Je ne sus que répondre à cela. La réputation de Lucius auprès des femmes n'était plus à faire, mais de là à ce qu'il passe à l'acte et trompe Cissey, il y avait un fossé que je ne le voyais pas franchir. Cissey secoua la tête. Je me sentais incapable de la rassurer ni de faire taire ses craintes.

- Il est peut-être … intimidé … par cette nouvelle vie qui va vous chambouler … S'il est distant,ça ne durera pas. Laisse-le se faire à cette idée ! Et à mon avis, quand tu auras accouché, il sera comme avant …

Cissey ne me répondit rien. Elle restait pensive et renfermée.

- Et tu as des noms qui te viennent ? Finis-je par demander.

Voyant la tête de Cissey, je mordis ma lèvre, me maudissant d'avoir posé cette question maladroite.

- Deux en particulier, finit-elle par me répondre.

Je remarquai qu'une nouvelle fois, les larmes menaçaient de couler de ses grands yeux bleus. Elle renifla et inspira. J'étais pressée de l'entendre me révéler ces deux noms, mais je n'osais pas la bousculer. Elle finit par me souffler les deux noms.

- Alecto et Lucrecia …

Je dus retenir mon rire. A citer ces deux sorcières, Cissey faisait fausse route.

- Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire, la rassurai-je. Je ne vois pas du tout Alecto tomber dans les bras de Lucius … Elle ne vit que pour la Cause et son frère … Le reste ne l'intéresse nullement. Quant à Lucrecia …

Je m'interrompis quelques secondes. Une petite moue apparut sur mon visage.

- Pas d'inquiétude non plus de ce côté …

- Mais alors pourquoi fais-tu cette drôle de tête,me demanda Cissey pour qui ma moue n'était pas passée inaperçue. Son mariage bat de l'aile, elle pourrait très bien aller voir ailleurs …

Je l'approuvai en silence. Il était vrai que la soeur de Walden était loin d'avoir fait un mariage heureux.

- Même si elle le voulait, elle ne le pourrait pas …

Je n'avais pas trop envie de m'apesantir là-dessus, mais Cissey insista. Je soupirai.

- Ca doit rester entre nous, d'accord ?

Ce fut à son tour de me rassurer que le secret serait bien gardé.

- Ce … ce salaud de Croupton, crachai-je, il …

Je sentais la colère gronder à la mention de Barty. C'était un sorcier que je ne pouvais pas supporter. Je le détestai et je détestai encore plus le fait que Rabastan traînait souvent avec lui. Il n'y avait pas plus fourbe et perfide que Barty Junior. Et la position de son père me faisait encore haïr plus le fils.

- Il lui a passé au doigt une alliance de Fidélité …

J'avais lancé ces derniers mots avec force et dégoût.

- Il s'en est vanté l'autre jour quand nous nous sommes vus … C'est une vraie ordure ce type …

Narcissa avait ouvert des yeux horrifiés à mes paroles.

- Il a fait ça ?

Elle semblait incapable de le croire.

- Oui … Et Merlin seul sait ce qu'il peut bien lui faire d'autre …

- Pauvre Lucrecia, finit-elle par marmonner.

Elle me regarda alors avec un timide sourire sur les lèvres.

- J'ai été bien bête d'imaginer n'importe quoi …

- Ce n'est rien, Cissey … Tu es peut-être un peu sur les nerfs et fatiguée … Ca peut arriver à tout le monde. Je suis certaine que tout rentrera dans l'ordre quand tu auras accouché.

Elle me remercia d'un sourire.

- Les médicomages m'ont dit qu'avec la grossesse on avait parfois de drôles de réactions … Ca doit être ça ! Tenta-t-elle de se justifier.

Nous sourîmes en même temps.

Je finis par me lever pour prendre congé. Je suspendis toutefois mes pas et me tournai vers la sorcière.

- Cissey, si ça va pas, tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi, lui murmurai-je.

Je me voulais un peu de la laisser comme ça … mais je ne voyais pas ce que je pouvais faire de plus … Peut-être en parler à Lucius, mais là, ce serait Narcissa qui m'assassinerait …

Elle me remercia d'un sourire et me fit promettre d'être là pour le Bal. Ce que je fis avant de la quitter pour m'en retourner chez moi.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5 : **_

La neige tombait avec force et les flocons tourbillonnaient emportés par le vent glacial. La pluie qui tombait à mon départ du manoir Malefoy s'était transformée ici en neige …

Une tasse de thé dans la main, je me tenais debout devant la grande baie vitrée du salon. Je regardai la valse blanche et essayai – en vain – de distinguer l'océan, un peu plus loin. Mes deux mains entouraient la tasse et se réchauffait au contact de la porcelaine chaude. Les arômes du thé à la vanille s'échappaient en fumant et venaient parfumer l'atmosphère.

Derrière moi dans la cheminée, le feu crépitait, Pipo était venu il y a peu remettre une bûche qui flambait et réchauffait la pièce. La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et cette fois, des pas résonnèrent. Je ne me retournai mais un sourire apparut sur mon visage. C'était à chaque fois la même chose, un poids qui s'ôtait de ma poitrine lorsqu'il revenait d'une mission sain et sauf. C'était peut-être idiot, mais c'était comme ça … Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me faire du souci pour Rabastan quand il était en mission sans moi. Le Mangemort était derrière moi et je finis par me retourner, un sourire aux lèvres. Mais mon sourire se fâna en voyant son visage. Une longue estafilade courait sur sa joue. Je posai ma tasse de thé sur un guéridon et levai la main pour la porter à son visage, mais au dernier moment, je retins mon geste. Je ne le touchai pas de peur de lui faire mal.

- Rabastan ! Que s'est -il passé ? Lui demandai-je.

L'inquiétude perçait dans ma voix, il me prit dans ses bras pour me rassurer et me vola un baiser.

- Ce n'est rien, une simple égratignure : un sort m'a frôlé …

- Laisse-moi y jeter un oeil.

Rabastan se mit à rire.

- Richard a déjà regardé, ce n'est rien, je t'assure …

- Hum, marmonnai-je.

J'observai toujours d'un oeil sceptique sa blessure. Mon examen ne lui échappa pas et il rit de plus belle.

- Tu n'as pas confiance en Richard ?

- Si, si … C'est un excellent médicomage … mais …

- Mais quoi ?

Je soupirai et pris un air bougon.

- Rien … je m'inquiète, c'est tout …

Le Mangemort me fit taire par un long baiser et je m'abandonnai un peu plus entre ses bras. Le baiser se prolongeait et une chaleur agréable et familière commençait à m'envahir quand soudain, tout fut interrompu.

Un autre genre de brûlure se fit sentir, à mon avant-bras gauche. Je reculai d'un pas et je m'aperçus que la Marque de Rabastan s'était aussi faite sentir. Je le regardai avec étonnement. Il venait de rentrer de mission … Que pouvait-il se passer ?

- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Demandai-je.

Rabastan haussa les épaules, il était tout aussi étonné que moi.

En tout cas, nous ne traînâmes pas et nous nous transplanâmes aussitôt. Une autre surprise nous attendait : nous n'étions pas arrivés au repaire habituel mais chez Rodolphus et Bella. Nous nous regardâmes un instant avant d'avancer dans le parc. Le Mangemort avait attrapé ma main et la serrait doucement. Rapidement, nous arrivâmes main dans la main devant la porte majestueuse du manoir. Cette dernière s'ouvrit toute seule, nous étions attendus. L'elfe de Rodolphus récupéra nos capes avant de nous indiquer la direction de la bibliothèque. Nous empruntâmes un long couloir sous le regard des ancêtres des Rabastan qui salua quelques tableaux. Le sorcier me tenait toujours par la main. La porte de la bibliothèque se dressa alors devant nous et une nouvelle fois, elle s'ouvrit toute seule. Ce fut seulement en franchissant le seuil que Rabastan lâcha ma main.

La bibliothèque était plongée dans la pénombre. Aucune bougie n'était allumée, la seule lumière venait du feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée.

Rabastan tomba à genoux et je l'imitai. Le Maître était devant la fenêtre, tournant le dos à la pièce.

En me relevant, je vis qu'il y avait déjà du monde ici : Rodolphus et Bella, naturellement, Lucius, Richard, les Carrow, Walden et William.

J'interrogeai du regard Richard, mais lui, comme Lucius, était aussi perplexe que nous. Je reportai mon attention sur la bibliothèque. Ce fut à ce moment que j'aperçus une silhouette qui jusque là m'avait échappée. Dans l'ombre d'un coin, quelqu'un qui semblait mal en point se tenait. Je n'arrivais pas à distinguer ses traits. Je n'eus pas le temps de songer plus en avant à cela. La porte s'ouvrit et le dernier convive arriva. Barty avec toute son arrogance et son dédain habituel. Il mit un genou à terre, s'inclinant devant son Maître puis se releva. Il salua alors d'un mouvement de la tête mon époux. Je ne savais pas pourquoi Rabastan arrivait à le tolérer parmi ses amis …

Le Lord n'avait pas bougé, pourtant la tension avait monté d'un cran. Il fallait dire que, malgré la montée en puissance du Maître, tout ne se passait pas forcément très bien. Je n'avais pas su tous les détails, mais il y avait une histoire avec le cousin de Bella, Regulus, qui avait payé de sa vie, je ne sus quelle faute. Des mangemorts de moindre importance étaient aussi tombés entre les mains des Aurors, et le Lord était entré dans une grande colère.

Le fait qu'il nous ait tous réunis ne laissait présager rien de bon – après tout il était plus que rare que toute la fine fleur des Mangemorts soit convoquée en même temps … et la suite me donna alors raison. Il prit soudain la parole d'un ton calme dans lequel pourtant on ressentait une grande colère.

- Rassurez-moi … Vous vous êtes tous donnés le mot pour jouer aux incompétents ? Gronda-t-il.

Le Lord n'avait pas bougé, il fixait toujours un point dans la nuit, de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Pas un de nous n'osait dire quoique ce soit ; répondre et c'était le doloris assuré ! De même personne parmi nous ne bougea. Ce fut comme si un stupéfix avait frappé toutes les personnes dans le pièce. Le seul mouvement qui brisa cette immobilité glacée fut celui qu'exécuta Nagini. Le gros serpent du Seigneur des Ténèbres, lové au coin du feu releva la tête aux paroles de son Maître. Le reptile semblait se délecter de cette scène.

Du coin de l'oeil, j'observai Bella. J'avais surpris sur son visage sa joue se contracter aux paroles du Maître. Elle devait bouillonner à l'intérieur aux paroles du Maître : être englobée parmi les incompétents, cela avait de quoi la rendre folle ...

Lentement notre Maître bougea. Il croisa ses mains dans son dos et se retourna. Son regard se posa sur chacun de nous, nous dévisageant et nous détaillant avec une lueur mauvaise dans le regard.

Le Maître avait bien changé au fil des ans. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il lui arrivait de disparaître de longs mois, mais lorsqu'il revenait, un changement imperceptible s'était effectué en lui. Et désormais, il paraissait un peu moins humain … C'était des changements minimes mais mis bout à bout au fil de temps, cela l'avait transformé …

Quand il eut terminé son examen, il reprit son petit discours.

- D'abord ceux qui me déçoivent grandement … Ensuite certains de mes Mangemorts qui ont la brillante idée d'échouer dans leurs missions … Ceux qui se laissent bêtement attrapé par les Aurors … Et maintenant …

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend et un silence lourd et pesant s'installa. Il se tourna alors vivement vers la silhouette qui restait toujours dans la pénombre.

- Pas même capable d'espionner correctement sans se faire prendre ! Tonna le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il n'accorda plus la moindre attention au sorcier dans son coin, mais nous refit face.

- Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche, commença-t-il alors à réciter. Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois …

Un silence religieux suivit son intervention. Je crois que personne ne voyait vraiment de quoi il retournait. Ce fut Bellatrix qui finit par parler au nom de nous tous, formulant à haute voix toutes les interrogations qu'avait suscitées l'intervention de notre Maître.

- Je … Je ne comprends pas, Maître … laissa échapper Bella.

Il tourna vivement la tête vers elle. Son regard aux prunelles flamboyantes la toisa avec hargne.

- Tu ne comprends pas, Bella ? Pourtant il me semble que c'est très clair … C'est une prophétie assez facilement compréhensible …

- Mais qui, Maître ? Renchérit Bellatrix.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres laissa échapper un petit rire. Mais ce n'était en rien quelque chose de chaleureux … Bien au contraire, le rire du Maître faisait froid dans le dos, tout comme le regard qu'il posa sur la Mangemort.

- Si mes fidèles Serviteurs se montraient un peu plus intelligents et qu'ils ne se faisaient pas prendre la baguette dans le sac à espionner, j'aurai pu répondre à ta question, ma chère Bella … Mais l'incompétence chronique dont vous faîtes preuve …

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, mais nous savions tous ce qu'il voulait dire. De nouveau, le regard du Maître se posa sur chacun d'entre nous. Avant de tourner brusquement la tête vers Richard qui venait d'intervenir.

- La fin du Septième Mois … Fin Juillet donc … Je pense que je dois pouvoir trouver ça dans les dossiers de Sainte Mangouste …

Encore fallait-il que la prophétie parle de cette année … C'était le problème avec ce genre de prédictions, ce n'était guère précis … Mais cette pensée, j'évitai de la formuler à haute voix. Que Richard fasse déjà ses recherches et en fonction de ce qu'il trouverait, il serait temps d'aviser.

Les yeux du Lord se réduisirent à deux fentes luisantes à la proposition du Médicomage.

- Maintenant ! Siffla-t-il d'une voix pleine de colère.

Richard inclina la tête en guise de salut et nous quitta. Il était désormais Guérisseur en chef à Sainte-Mangouste et même s'il s'occupait des pathologies des sortilèges, il aurait accès sans problème aux dossiers du service de maïeutique.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne regarda pas Richard partir. Il ne restait plus qu'à patienter et attendre son retour, cela ne servait à rien de partir dans mille et une conjectures. En espérant que mon ami ne revienne pas bredouille, le Lord ne lui pardonnerait pas un tel échec.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres reprit la parole pour en congédier certains.

- Les quatre Lestrange et Croupton vous restez ! Ordonna-t-il.

Il ne dit rien aux autres mais fit un petit geste de la main. Alors que les Mangemorts prenaient congé de leur maître, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tourna vers Bella. Son visage afficha alors un petit rictus.

- Bella … commença-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Je vis la sorcière se redresser légèrement, relevant fièrement la tête, une lueur passa dans son regard. Cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du Lord et son rictus s'élargit.

- Et si tu montrais à notre cher ami ce qui arrive quand on me déçoit …

Tout en parlant, il avait tourné la tête vers la silhouette toujours dans la pénombre. Sans attendre la réponse de Bella, il se tourna vers moi.

- Suis-moi Caly !

Ce que je fis sans poser de questions.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'entraîna quelques portes plus loin dans le bureau de Rodolphus. La porte s'ouvrit toute seule, mais le le Maître s'effaça pour me laisser entrer en premier.

La pièce était dans le noir quand j'entrai, mais les bougies s'allumèrent tout à coup toutes seules et dispensèrent une lumière tremblotante qui chassa l'ombre. Le Lord alla s'installer dans un des fauteuils qui faisaient face à la cheminée monumentale et m'invita à faire de même. Je pris place à mon tour, me demandant ce que le Lord me voulait.

Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le foyer, aussitôt la bûche prit feu et réchauffa l'atmosphère. Le crépitement des flammes couvrit le bruit de la pluie qui s'était remise à tomber avec force dehors.

Je sentis le regard du Maître se poser sur moi et je tournai la tête vers lui.

- Dis-moi, Caly, que penses-tu de cette prophétie ?

Je retins un sursaut à sa question. Je n'avais jamais accordé vraiment grande importance à ce genre de choses. La divination et tout ce qui tournait autour était plutôt un ramassis d'âneries pour moi …

- Je n'ai jamais vraiment porté foi à cela, répondis-je. Une prophétie se fait essentiellement par ceux qui y croit et qui agissent alors en fonction de ce qu'ils ont entendu …

Je savais que ce n'était pas vraiment la réponse qu'attendait le Lord, mais je préférai jouer la carte de la franchise plutôt que de m'embarquer dans une réponse pour le flatter.

Loin de provoquer son courroux, mes paroles le firent sourire.

- Tu crois donc que tout ceci n'est que fariboles et fantaisie ?

- Je n'ai pas dit cela non plus, corrigeai-je. Juste en tenir compte mais ne pas se focaliser dessus …

Je m'interrompis quelques secondes avant de poursuivre.

- D'un autre côté, il ne s'agit que d'un nourrisson … Ce n'est pas comme si une longue quête était à faire ! Un bébé … Le problème peut vite être résolu …

Je haussai les épaules. Ma désinvolture le fit presque rire.

- Mais, compléta-t-il alors.

Je souris, il y avait toujours un mais. Je pris quelques secondes avant de lui répondre.

- Mais ce bébé a des parents … Trois fois défiés, c'est cela ?

Le Lord hocha la tête.

- Aurors ? Ordre du vieux fou ? Les deux peut-être …

Le Seigneur des ténèbres resta silencieux, m'invitant ainsi à poursuivre mon raisonnement.

- Mais là encore, avec quelques bonnes baguettes, le problème devrait lui aussi disparaître …

- Ta baguette par exemple ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ce serait avec plaisir …

Cette fois, je vis vraiment un sourire se dessiner sur son visage.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi … Une de mes premières et plus fidèles Mangemorts …

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se leva brusquement et fit quelques pas dans la pièce. Je restai immobile, le suivant simplement du regard.

- La digne fille de son père …

Cette fois, je sursautai bel et bien. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait été question de mon père.

- Savais-tu que j'avais fait ma scolarité avec lui ?

- Je l'ignorais … bredouillai-je un peu étonnée de la tournure que prenait la conversation.

Il continua comme si je n'avais pas pris la parole. Le Lord semblait perdu dans ses souvenirs et c'était étrange de le voir ainsi. Je l'observai à la dérobée et une nouvelle fois, je me fis la réflexion qu'il avait énormément changé physiquement depuis ma première rencontre avec lui … Du séduisant sorcier qu'il était alors, il ne restait plus grand chose maintenant … C'était comme si le serpent en lui prenait le pas sur l'humain ...

Loin de mes considérations, le Seigneur des Ténèbres continua.

- Oui … Ton père … et ton beau-père aussi … Ils faisaient partie de … mes … amis.

Il avait prononcé ce dernier mot d'une drôle de façon que je ne sus interpréter. Je savais que mon père et le père de Rabastan avaient fait leur scolarité ensemble mais il ne m'était jamais venu à l'esprit qu'ils puissent être de la même année que le Lord. D'un autre côté, j'étais incapable de lui donner un âge …

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vint se rasseoir face à moi.

- Les premiers et les plus fidèles … Ceux avec qui tout a commencé …

Il me sourit une nouvelle fois. C'était étrange de voir le Lord sourire de cette manière à quelqu'un.

- Et la relève est assurée …

Ce fut à mon tour d'esquisser un petit sourire.

- Je voudrais que tu retournes à ton manoir, Calypso. J'avais confié quelques affaires à ton père … Des vieilleries … mais je souhaiterai en récupérer certaines … Si mes souvenirs sont bons, elles sont rangées dans un petit coffre d'ébène …

J'acquiesçai de la tête. Je voyais très bien de quel coffret il parlait. Il était rangé dans une des salles étranges qui étaient apparues juste après que j'eus reçu ma Marque des Ténèbres. Je n'avais jamais réussi à l'ouvrir.

Je voulus me lever, mais le maître me fit rasseoir d'un geste de la main.

- Pas maintenant, Caly. Demain … Ce n'est pas si urgent que cela …

Il s'interrompit et eut un sourire carnassier.

- - De toute façon, Richard est de retour … Allons voir quelles nouvelles il rapporte !


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 6 : Un Noël chez les Nott**_

La neige avait recouvert d'un épais manteau une bonne partie de l'Angleterre. Les flocons tombaient sans discontinu depuis presque une semaine, comme pour célébrer au mieux Noël. Le soir tombait doucement et le crépuscule offrait au ciel des teintes mauves qui chassaient le gris lourd des nuées qui était parfaitement assorti à la couleur de la mer. Même l'écume des vagues avait perdu sa brillance, ternie par le temps maussade.

J'étais appuyée contre la vitre froide et de la buée s'était formée là où mon souffle avait rencontré le carreau. Il y eut un petit bruit et je tournai la tête. Pipo était là. Il s'inclina comme à son habitude. Mon elfe posa sur le lit une somptueuse robe bleue.

- Pipo va vous aider, annonça ma petite créature magique.

Il s'inclina une nouvelle fois et claqua des doigts. La robe lévita jusque devant moi. La passer fut plus difficile et douloureux que prévu. Je ne pus empêcher une grimace de douleur apparaître sur mon visage. Mon bras gauche était toujours aussi douloureux et j'avais énormément de mal à le plier. Aussi faire passer une manche fut un véritable calvaire. Au moins le bandage que je devais porter avait réduit de volume.

- Pipo est désolé, il ne voulait pas vous faire mal ! Pipo s'excuse !

Je me tournai vers mon elfe.

- Arrête Pipo, ce n'est pas de ta faute !

J'avais parlé d'un air un peu absent. Je posai un instant ma main sur mon bras gauche, frottant doucement le bandage. Mon regard se fit un peu plus féroce.

- Tu n'y es pour rien … Ce sont ces saletés d'Auror à la solde du vieux citronné … Marmonnai-je plus pour moi-même.

Ma robe était finalement enfilée, j'allai m'installer devant la coiffeuse et laissai faire mon elfe. Pipo était plus que doué pour s'occuper de ma coiffure. Pendant qu'il peignait mes longs cheveux, mes pensées se perdirent et revinrent sur ce qui s'était passé il y a peu.

Le Lord continuait à prendre de plus en plus de puissance, mais nos ennemis aussi. Nous avions subi plusieurs déconvenues et la plus grande d'entre elle restait notre incapacité à mettre la main sur les Potter. Impossible de savoir où ils se cachaient, malgré tous nos efforts. Et nous avions beau torturer et tuer sorciers et sorcières pour le découvrir, ils nous échappaient. A croire qu'ils avaient disparu … Nul doute que le vieux citronné y était pour quelque chose.

J'avais été envoyée entre autre avec Antonin pour essayer de récupérer des informations. Nous nous étions attaqués aux Prewett, grâce à nos espions, nous savions qu'ils faisaient partie de l'ordre du vieux citronné. A cinq contre deux nous pensions nous en sortir facilement, mais les deux sorciers nous avaient donné du fil à retordre et malheureusement pour nous, les Aurors dont Fol-Oeil étaient venus se mêler à la danse. Le résultat n'avait pas été très brillant : certes les Prewett étaient morts, mais sans rien révéler et au cours de l'attaque, Antonin s'était fait arrêté et un serviteur du Lord avait été tué : les Aurors avaient à présent le droit d'user d'Impardonnables …

Moi-même, j'avais été sérieusement blessée et j'avais réussi à échapper de justesse à l'arrestation.

Je fus alors tirée de mes pensées par Pipo qui m'annonçait qu'il en avait fini. Je lui souris et le remerciai. Pipo s'inclina si bas que ses grandes oreilles touchèrent le sol. Il disparut alors quelques instants et revint avec le coffret à bijoux. Il l'ouvrit pour que je puisse faire mon choix. Je choisis une discrète parure en or blanc : collier et boucles d'oreilles assorties, serties d'un saphir et d'un diamant.

J'étais prête. J'observai mon reflet dans la glace tandis que Pipo m'apportait ma cape en fourrure.

- Pipo a déjà emmené là-bas les présents.

- Parfait, lui répondis-je machinalement.

J'allai partir mais me retournai une dernière fois vers mon elfe.

- Aucune nouvelle ?

La petite créature secoua la tête.

- Pipo est désolé …

Je le fis taire d'un geste de la main. Le coeur lourd, je quittai le cottage pour transplaner. Normalement la Fête de Noêl aurait dû avoir lieu chez Richard, mais l'état de santé d'Apollonia ne faisait qu'empirer. Au final, ce furent les parents de Richard qui se chargèrent de tout.

Le manoir Nott brillait de mille feux. Le parc ici aussi était sous la neige, mais le chemin menant à la demeure avait été dégagé et malgré la neige qui tombait pas un flocon ne venait s'accrocher aux graviers blancs.

L'elfe des parents de Richard me fit entrer et m'indiqua le Grand Salon. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas venue ici. J'étais arrivée parmi les premières, mais c'était voulu. J'allais saluer les parents de Richard.

- Tante Catherine, Oncle Thémistocle !

Aucun lien du sang ne nous unissait, mais j'avais toujours connu les parents de Richard. Pour moi, ils faisaient partie de ma famille, au même titre qu'un oncle ou une tante. Et puis je n'avais jamais oublié que c'était eux qui s'étaient occupés de moi, à la mort de mon père … J'avais toujours été accueillie à bras ouverts chez eux …

La mère de Richard me sauta presque au cou, ravie de me revoir.

- Caly, ma chérie, tu vas bien ?

Son regard se porta immédiatement sur mon bras, l'air renfrogné.

- Les brutes ! Marmonna-t-elle.

Elle regarda alors autour de moi.

- Tu … tu es toute seule ?

La question à mille gallions … Celle qui fit resurgir la petite boule que j'avais au creux du ventre.

- Rabastan n'est pas rentré …

- Oh …

Heureusement, Richard vint à mon secours. Je me retins de lui sauter dans les bras.

- Arrête t'embêter Caly, maman et joue plutôt avec elle à la grand-mère gâteuse !

Richard n'avait pas plutôt parlé que je me retrouvais happée par Catherine Nott qui m'entraîna dans la pièce d'à côté.

Elle se pencha au-dessus d'un berceau et je l'imitai. Théodore était réveillé et ouvrait de grands yeux curieux sur le monde qui l'entourait.

- Tu peux le prendre si tu veux, Caly …

La voix de Richard avait résonné, je n'avais même pas vu qu'il nous avait suivies. Il prit alors dans ses bras son fils qui allait sur ses dix mois.

Je fis non de la tête. Mais Richard insista.

- Mon bras, mentis-je.

Mais il fit semblant de ne pas m'entendre et me fourra le bébé dans les bras. Je ne savais guère comment le prendre pour ne pas le faire tomber, avec un bras blessé ce n'était pas évident … Richard cala Théodore tout contre moi et je pus le soutenir presque d'un seul bras. Mon ami me sourit.

- Tu vois … me sourit-il. Ce n'était pas si compliqué …

Je soupirai et levai mes yeux un instant sur lui, avant de reporter mon attention sur le bébé. La question buta sur mes lèvres, mais elle finit par sortir.

- Et … Apollonia ? Comment va-t-elle ?

Je sentis que j'aurai mieux fait de me taire …

Voyant sans doute qu'elle était de trop, la mère de Richard nous abandonna, prétextant ses invités à s'occuper. Richard m'invita à aller m'asseoir dans le canapé. Je m'installai du mieux que je pus, son fils toujours dans les bras.

- Rien de nouveau, marmonna Richard, elle a besoin de repos et de calme …

Il laissa alors échapper un soupir.

- Elle se repose à l'étage, elle essayera de descendre nous rejoindre tout à l'heure …

Il soupira de nouveau et me regarda avec sérieux.

- Mais je préférerai qu'elle reste tranquille …

Je hochai la tête.

- Je comprends …

- Et … je … je ne lui ai toujours pas dit pour Antonin …

J'ouvris grand les yeux. D'un autre côté, je pouvais comprendre Richard. Ce genre de nouvelle ne pouvait que détériorer l'état de santé de sa femme.

Antonin Dolohov et Apollonia étaient cousins, mais ils étaient très liés, aussi proches que s'ils avaient été frères et soeurs.

Richard m'observa à la dérobée … Je relevai les yeux pour croiser son regard qu'il détourna, presque gêné.

- Et toi ? Finit-il par me demander. Comment vas-tu ?

Je souris.

- Ca guérit … Lentement mais sûrement … Grâce à toi !

Je ne dis plus rien, les yeux baissés, j'observai Théo. Cela me faisait tout drôle de me retrouver avec lui dans les bras. Le bébé était très calme, il semblait nous écouter parler, nous regardant avec ses grands yeux sombres, aussi noirs que ceux de son père.

- C'est ton portrait craché, finis-je par murmurer. J'espère seulement qu'il n'aura pas ton caractère …

Ca, c'était pour toutes les piques que Richard n'avaient cessées de me lancer depuis le temps que nous nous connaissions. Avec douceur, je posai ma main sur les cheveux épars de Théo.

- Quel charmant tableau !

La porte s'était ouverte brusquement sur Bella. Si je n'avais pas eu Théodore dans les bras, j'aurai bondi.

La sorcière eut un sourire narquois en nous dévisageant. Bellatrix était seule et je ne savais si cela était bon ou mauvais signe. Je n'eus pas le temps de me poser plus de questions. Richard répliqua avec un ton cinglant.

- - Si tu te décidais toi aussi à fonder une famille, tu serais moins aigrie ma chère Bella !

Alors la question qui brûlait mes lèvres finit par sortir. Et puis si c'était pour assister à un règlement de comptes entre Bella et Richard, non merci … Une diversion ne ferait pas de mal !

- Où est Rabastan ?

Ma voix avait fusé, presque agressive, impatiente aussi.

Les deux Mangemorts avaient été envoyés en mission pour le Maître, il y a trois jours. Et cela faisait trois jours que je vivais dans l'inquiétude. Ils auraient dû être rentrés depuis longtemps … J'avais peur qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose à mon mari.

La sorcière eut un petit rire moqueur, elle darda son regard sombre sur moi … Elle secoua la tête, faisant voler ses longs cheveux châtains.

- Caly, Caly … répéta-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse et moqueuse.

Je la fusillai du regard, n'attendant qu'une seule chose d'elle : qu'elle réponde à ma question. Ce que, bien entendu, elle ne fit pas.

- J'aurai dû t'offrir un pot de Glu Perpétuelle à Noël …

Son rire de nouveau envahit la pièce et dans mes bras, Théodore sursauta.

- Vraiment pathétique … ajouta-t-elle.

La colère grondait en moi et heureusement pour elle que j'avais Théo dans les bras, sinon je lui aurai fait avaler depuis longtemps ses paroles ! Je me contentai de la fusiller du regard mais cela la fit simplement rire.

- Tu te ramollis, Caly … Autrefois, tu aurais déjà sorti ta baguette !

Et avant que je ne puisse lui rétorquer quoique ce soit, elle poursuivit.

- Et ne te cache pas derrière ce bébé ! C'est une excuse un peu trop simple …

Richard reprit la parole. J'avais tourné la tête vers lui. Il était en colère comme rarement je l'avais jamais vu.

- Que sous-entends-tu par là, Bellatrix ?

Un éclat de rire résonna dans la pièce et fit sursauter Théo. Je tentai de l'apaiser du mieux que je pus.

- Je ne sous-entends rien du tout, déclara avec force la Mangemort. Je constate … J'énonce simplement une vérité … Il est tellement plus simple de se cacher derrière un bébé plutôt que de s'engager vraiment …

Elle fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes. Une lueur presque hystérique s'était allumée dans son regard.

- Prenons un exemple ! Continua-t-elle sur le même ton. Regarde ma soeur ! Elle n'a jamais vraiment osé franchir le pas et avoir l'infini honneur de porter la Marque … Et maintenant, elle ne le fera jamais ! Trop lâche pour servir le Maître alors on cherche des excuses où on peut … Un bébé … Une maladie … ou les deux …

Bellatrix avait appuyé la fin de sa phrase en dévisageant Richard avec un sourire malsain sur les lèvres. Cette fois, le sorcier n'y tint plus. Il s'était levé d'un bond et sa baguette était soudainement pointée sur la gorge de Bellatrix qui riait de plus belle.

- Retire ce que tu viens de dire ! Tonna-t-il.

Mais seul le rire de la sorcière lui répondit. Elle cessa soudain de rire et regarda sans crainte aucune mon ami.

- Pourquoi, Nott ? Tu te sens concerné ?

Bien sûr qu'il l'était … cette allusion à une maladie et une naissance … Bellatrix avait pris pour cible Apollonia et une chose était sûre, Richard ne laisserait pas passer cela. Les sarcasmes de Bella contre sa propre personne ne lui faisaient plus rien, mais dès qu'on touchait à sa femme et à sa maladie, il ne répondait plus de rien.

Théo au même moment se mit à pleurer. Les cris et le rire de la sorcière sans doute ; la tension devenue palpable peut-être.

Richard se tourna vers moi qui essayait tant bien que mal de calmer le bébé. Sa colère sembla disparaître. Il finit par reporter son attention sur Bella et quand il l'interpela, ce fut d'une voix très calme.

- Je crois que ta présence aux festivités n'est plus souhaitée, Bellatrix …

Elle le fusilla du regard avant de tourner les talons. Arrivée près de la porte, elle se retourna.

- De toute façon, j'ai mieux à faire ! Rétorqua-t-elle. Vous voir vous amuser, boire et discuter au lieu de vous rendre utile … Ca me rend malade ! Et en attendant les Potter nous échappent toujours !

Elle ouvrit la porte et sortit sans plus de cérémonie. Il y eut un claquement sec puis plus rien.

Sans mot dire, le visage fermé, Richard vint me rejoindre sur le canapé. Je secouai la tête, l'air désolée.

Le silence ne fut plus troublé que par les pleurs de Théo. Le bébé finit par se calmer, s'endormant à moitié dans mes bras. Cela fit sourire Richard.

- Il t'a adoptée, me murmura-t-il.

Je ne répondis rien. Le regard rêveur, j'étais un peu ailleurs, j'écoutai la respiration paisible de Théo contre moi. C'était un drôle de sentiment qui s'éveillait en moi. Malgré moi, un soupir s'échappa d'entre mes lèvres.

Richard déposa alors un baiser sur mes cheveux.

- Ne t'en fais pas Caly, tu finiras aussi par tomber enceinte. Il faut juste être patiente …

Je secouai doucement la tête, sans mot dire. Mon coeur battait d'une étrange chamade.

La porte s'ouvrit alors de nouveau. Rabastan venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrure de la porte. Un immense sourire éclaira mon visage. Voyant mon impatience et mon soulagement, Richard récupéra son fils et je pus me lever pour venir me jeter dans les bras du sorcier. Il m'enlaça avec force et sourit à son tour.

- Caly, murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Je me sentis libérée d'un immense poids. Il était de retour, en pleine forme et en un seul morceau. Je nichai ma tête dans le creux de son cou, fermant les yeux un instant et me raccrochant à lui. Je finis par me détacher lentement, relevant la tête, je croisai son regard.

- Tu vas bien ? Lui demandai-je ? Tout s'est bien passé ?

Il sourit tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Je l'observai avec attention. Il avait l'air fatigué : de grosses cernes étaient apparu sous son regard las. Une barbe naissante mangeait le bas de son visage aux traits tirés. Mais à part ça, il semblait aller bien.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tout s'est bien passé ! Me rassura-t-il. Mieux que prévu même …

Je haussai un sourcil interrogateur. Il tourna alors la tête vers Richard, un étrange sourire sur les lèvres.

- Nous aurons plein de travail demain ! Lui annonça-t-il.

A son tour, Richard afficha un étrange sourire empreint de sadisme et de cruauté. Rabastan nous regarda alors successivement.

- J'ai croisé Bella … Elle repartait furieuse … Il s'est passé quoi ? Nous demanda-t-il alors.

Je ne répondis rien mais tournai la tête vers Richard qui prit la parole.

- Elle n'est plus la bienvenue ici … répliqua-t-il succinctement et sèchement.

Il se leva soudain et alla recoucher Théo qui s'était endormi. Il resta un moment près du berceau à observer son fils. Puis il se tourna vers nous.

- Et si nous retournions à côté ? Proposa-t-il.

En silence, Rabastan et moi acquiesçâmes et emboîtâmes le pas à Richard.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre 7 : Inferi, Monstres et compagnie**_

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, pourtant une nouvelle fois, l'heure de dormir ou même de se reposer n'était pas encore venue … La fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir, mais les ordres du Lord ne souffraient aucun retard … surtout pas pour une question de repos.

Depuis quelques semaines déjà, les Ténèbres s'étaient abattues avec force sur l'Angleterre, que ce soit du côté sorcier ou du côté moldu. Le Maître nous avait convoqués pour nous énoncer son nouveau plan. Si tout réussissait, dans peu de temps, le Ministère tomberait et le Seigneur des Ténèbres étendrait totalement son emprise sur tout le Royaume-Uni.

La réunion se tenait aujourd'hui au manoir de Lucius. Le Lord changeait régulièrement d'endroits quand il souhaitait nous voir afin de limiter d'éventuelles fuites.

Le Grand Salon de Lucius avait été investi. Nous étions tous assis autour d'une longue table, les plus fidèles parmi les fidèles, les lieutenants du Mage Noir. Quelques parchemin enroulés étaient entassés dans un coin, une carte de l'Angleterre était déroulée devant la place qu'occupait le Maître.

- Il faudra frapper vite et fort !

La voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres résonna dans la pièce, tous les regards convergèrent vers lui.

- Des attaques d'envergure simultanées ! Diviser pour mieux régner, résuma-t-il. Je veux que le Ministère ne sache plus où donner de la tête.

Le Lord avait sorti sa baguette et la pointa sur la carte. Aussitôt, un peu partout sur l'Angleterre de petites marques des Ténèbres apparurent, désignant des objectifs moldus et sorciers. Nous observâmes la carte sans un bruit, attendant de savoir qui allait avoir quoi. Mais au lieu de nous désigner nos objectifs, le Mage Noir poursuivit sur sa lancée.

Mais tout ceci n'est qu'un avant-goût ! Car dans le même temps, je veux semer la désolation, perturber le monde magique durablement.

Plus un bruit ne se faisait entendre, même la grosse horloge semblait retenir son tic tac.

- Le ministère doit être plongé dans le noir, isolé des autres … Ce sera là notre première cible !

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'interrompit un long moment. Il posa son regard sur chacun d'entre nous, à tour de rôle. Ses prunelles ophidiennes s'attardèrent un peu plus longuement sur William.

- Où en es-tu Mulciber ? Lui demanda-t-il alors.

Le Mangemort redressa légèrement la tête, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

- Edgecombe me mange dans la main, elle ne posera aucun souci …

Ce qui sous-entendait qu'elle était sous imperium. Will était le meilleur d'entre nous pour ce qui était de jeter des imperii; il était passé maître dans ce sortilège et sa place de choix au Ministère faisait de lui un espion de premier ordre.

Je savais qu'il surveillait de près cette Edgecombe. Une sorcière nouvellement nommée au département de Transport Magique. Elle s'occupait plus particulièrement du réseau de Cheminettes.

- Parfait !

Le Lord se tourna ensuite vers Augustus.

- Tout est en place … répondit laconiquement Rookwood.

Un sourire étrange et cruel se dessina sur les lèvres fines du mage noir. Il refit un tour de table du regard avant de s'expliquer.

- Demain matin, le Ministère va subir une première attaque, commença-t-il. Augustus a dispersé un peu partout dans les niveaux de petites surprises.

A la mention de son nom, Augustus inclina doucement la tête.

- Si jamais vous devez vous rendre là-bas, il serait préférable que vous restiez dans l'Atrium aux alentours des dix heures … Je ne voudrais pas à avoir à déplorer votre perte … Cela dit, continua-t-il après s'être interrompu quelques secondes. Peu de vous auront la chance d'assister au spectacle, vous risquez d'être très occupés.

Il tapota de ses longs doigts fins la carte d'Angleterre où les cibles étaient toujours visibles.

- Dans le même temps, le Réseau de Cheminette va être rendu inutilisable. Evitez donc de vous en servir … D'abord les transports … et la communication …

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres agita de nouveau sa baguette au dessus de la carte : certains points se retrouvèrent affublés d'un petit hibou.

- Voici les principaux pôles du service postal par hibou. Je veux qu'ils soient rayés de la carte ! Des volontaires ?

Quelques Mangemorts se désignèrent.

- Je suis désolé, MacNair, mais j'ai besoin de toi pour autre chose …

- Très bien, Maître, s'inclina Walden.

- Nous dirons donc Amycus, Crabbe, Selwyn et Evan …

Les quatre Mangemorts hochèrent de la tête pour approuver les paroles du Maître. Mais ce dernier s'était de nouveau intéressé à Walden.

- Je veux que tu mènes le front ici !

Une Marque des Ténèbres brilla plus fortement dans le coin de Liverpool.

- Prends les Géants avec toi, tu n'auras que deux consignes à suivre : beaucoup de dégâts et pas de survivants …

- Il en sera fait ainsi, répondit le sorcier aux yeux brillants d'impatience.

Le Maître continua à nous répartir sur les différentes cibles à détruire le lendemain. Lucius et Fenrir, entre autres, étaient chargés de cibles moldues avec pour ordre de ne laisser personne vivant. Car il fallait reconnaître aux moldus une seule utilité : leur mort permettait de venir faire grossir les rangs de l'armée du Lord. Transformés en Inferi, ils faisaient de parfaites machines à tuer …

Certains, par contre, n'eurent pas l'honneur d'aller sur le terrain. Ce fut le cas pour Richard et Rabastan. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres leur adressa un petit signe de la tête et tous deux prirent congé. Juste avant que Rabastan ne se lève, il posa brièvement sa main sur ma cuisse et la serra doucement, sa manière à lui de me dire au revoir. J'esquissai un petit sourire à son encontre et le regardai s'en aller sur les talons de Richard. Leur mission à tous les deux commençait dès ce soir et continueraient longtemps après que les nôtres se soient achevées. Ils avaient comme objectifs de faire grossir nos rangs, en se servant de nos ennemis …

Lorsque j'avais appris, il y a de nombreuses années de cela, que Richard avait quitté son poste au Ministère pour reprendre ses études de médicomagie, j'avais cru que c'était uniquement parce que le Lord avait besoin de quelqu'un à Sainte-Mangouste pour couvrir d'éventuels Mangemorts blessés … En réalité, il était là-bas également pour oeuvrer pour le Maître. Il détournait les cadavres des patients et constituait dans le plus grand secret une armée d'Inferi. Rien n'était plus facile pour lui que de se procurer les corps … Mais avec le temps, les besoins du Maître étaient de plus de plus importants et Richard ne pouvait plus seul accomplir sa tâche. Mon ami avait donc initié puis perfectionné Rabastan à la nécromancie. Je ne le sus que bien longtemps après. Il y a quelques années de cela, le Lord nous avait fait venir tous les trois. Il avait besoin de nos talents bien spécifiques. Nous nous étions retrouvés dans une étrange caverne. Les Inferi de Rabastan et Richard devaient sommeiller au fond d'un lac et ne se réveiller qu'au moindre contact humain sur l'eau. Pour ma part,j'avais dû repousser toute l'eau d'un petit îlot. Le Maître avait été très clair là-dessus : pas question que la moindre goutte puisse apparaître par quelque moyen que ce soit sur l'îlot. Il voulait que la seule manière de se procurer de l'eau fut d'en puiser dans le lac, ce qui immanquablement ferait surgir les Inferi … Quand notre tâche fut accomplie, le Maître nous renvoya et resta seul dans cette caverne. Ce qu'il y fit, aucun de nous trois le sûmes. D'ailleurs nous n'avons jamais reparlé de cette mission particulière : ce fut comme si quelque chose nous en avait empêchés …

La porte se referma et je remarquai que le Lord, tout comme moi, les avait suivi du regard, une sorte de sourire sur les lèvres. La réunion se poursuivit et bientôt, nous nous retrouvâmes tous avec une « affectation », tous sauf Bartemius. Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'adressa au Mangemort. Il semblait tout à coup nerveux et passa un main dans ses cheveux blonds.

- Il nous reste un dernier point à aborder, déclara-t-il d'une voix glacée.

Barty se renfonça un peu plus dans son siège. Je vis alors la main de Bella se crisper sur sa baguette qu'elle avait posée devant elle. Elle avait beau être amie avec le sorcier, je savais qu'elle n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à se servir de son artefact contre lui si le Seigneur des Ténèbres le lui demandait. J'avouais que pour une fois, si le Maître voulait qu'il serve d'exemple, cela ne me dérangerait de lui faire passer la leçon. Je détestai toujours autant Croupton.

Les prunelles flamboyantes du Lord se fixèrent sur le Mangemort.

- Et ce …

Il hésita sur le nom et Bella en profita pour le lui souffler avec une certaine avidité.

- Dearborn, Maître.

Dearborn était tombé entre nos mains. Nous avions appris grâce à Pettigrew qu'il faisait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix. Le Lord comptait bien soutirer des informations au prisonnier. Comme Barty s'était enorgueilli de sa capture, la charge lui avait été incombée de le faire parler, mais en vain pour le moment.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres eut un petit signe de la tête en direction de Bella qui siégeait comme à son habitude à sa droite.

- Où en est-on ? Continua-t-il.

Il eut un sourire carnassier en voyant Barty blêmir un peu plus.

J'avais toujours eu des doutes quant à son engagement. Pour moi, il n'avait rejoint nos rangs que pour s'opposer à son père. Je n'avais jamais senti en lui une flamme d'enthousiasme comme elle pouvait exister chez Bellatrix.

- Il … Il n'a … toujours rien dit … balbutia-t-il.

A présent, Bella avait empoignée sa baguette et la tenait presque amoureusement. J'eus un petit rictus en la voyant l'agiter doucement, quémandant l'autorisation au Maître. Mais ce dernier leva la main vers la Mangemort et elle reposa sa baguette magique sur la table,visiblement déçue.

- Je veux des noms, des lieux pour demain soir ! Gronda-t-il.

Pas besoin d'en dire plus … Nous savions tous que dans ce genre de cas, l'échec n'était pas permis. Le Maître se leva alors et nous quitta. Nous connaissions nos rôles pour le lendemain. La réunion n'avait plus lieu de durer plus longtemps. Lorsque la porte se referma, la tension sembla retomber d'un coup. Les conversations reprirent à haute voix. Certains Mangemorts partirent à leur tour, d'autres restèrent,nous n'étions plus qu'une petite poignée, le noyau dur en quelque sorte. Lucius rendit à la table sa taille normale et fit disparaître les chaises en trop. Il se laissa ensuite tomber dans un fauteuil. Je pris place face à lui dans le moelleux canapé damassé. Dobby apparut alors et apporta des boissons. Il repartit avec grand bruit, se tapant la tête contre le plateau en argent en guise de punition pour je ne savais quelle faute. Rodolphus s'était installé à côté de moi. Il étendit ses jambes sur la table basse, sous le regard noir de Lucius. Mon beau-frère fit alors léviter deux verres de firewhisky et m'en offrit un. Il leva le sien légèrement en ma direction et sourit.

- Nous voilà à faire de nouveau équipe, me murmura-t-il.

Nous devions lancer tous les deux une attaque sur les locaux de la Gazette des Sorciers et pour se faire nous aurions quelques Inferi à notre disposition.

Je lui lançai un petit sourire. J'aimais bien remplir des missions avec lui. Et cela faisait longtemps que cela n'était plus arrivé. Il me regarda soudain avec sérieux.

- Viens donc passer la nuit au manoir,me proposa-t-il tout à coup. Cela t'évitera de rentrer dans une maison vide et ce sera plus … pratique … pour demain.

Je restai un instant sans rien dire, un peu surprise par sa proposition. Du coin de l'oeil, je vis Lucius se redresser légèrement comme pour mieux suivre la discussion. Ce fut à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte que Bella avait disparu. Je portai le verre à mes lèvres et avalai une gorgée de whisky. Le liquide brûla ma bouche puis ma gorge ; mais cela faisait du bien. Je finis par répondre à son invitation.

- Je doute que Bella voit cette idée d'un très bon oeil, marmonnai-je.

Les rapports entre nous deux avaient toujours connu des hauts et des bas, mais en ce moment, ils étaient plus bas que bas …

Rodolphus leva les yeux au ciel et me répondit d'un ton sec.

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis en droit d'inviter qui je veux chez moi ! Marmonna-t-il une pointe de dureté dans la voix.

Il planta son regard dans le mien me défiant de rétorquer quoique ce soit. Il reprit alors la parole mais cette fois,son ton s'était radouci.

- Je doute de toute façon qu'elle rentre chez nous ce soir …

Ce faisant, il termina sa phrase en avalant d'une traite son verre. Il refit léviter le verre jusqu'à la table basse et se releva d'un bond.

Il se tourna vers moi.

- Alors ? Tu décides quoi ? Tu viens ou non ?

Je ne terminai pas mon verre et le reposai, puis je le suivis.

- Pourquoi pas … marmonnai-je tout en saluant Lucius de la tête.

En un clin d'oeil, nous quittâmes le comté deWiltshire pour nous retrouver en Cornouailles, non loin de la mer. Le manoir Lestrange se dressa devant nous, majestueux et monumental. Rodolphus, en tant qu'aîné de la famille, en avait hérité à son mariage, ses parents ayant décidé d'emménager dans une des nombreuses demeures secondaires située dans le Devon.

L'elfe de Rodolphus nous accueillit et récupéra nos capes avant de partir préparer ma chambre. Le sorcier m'entraîna dans l'aile ouest, dans un des nombreux salons de la demeure. C'était une petite pièce cosy bien plus accueillante et chaleureuse que le Grand Salon. Les murs étaient couleur crème rehaussés d'un liseré doré. Une grosse cheminée de marbre blanc avait son manteau surchargée de vieilles photos. Je reconnus là bien la touche de ma belle-mère, à croire qu'elle habitait toujours ici. Bellatrix n'avait laissé son empreinte nulle part dans la demeure. Je m'étais approchée des photos et les observai, un petit sourire aux lèvres en voyant Rabastan enfant.

- Un verre ? Me demanda Rodolphus en brisant le silence.

Je me retournai et hochai la tête.

- S'il te plaît …

Il sourit.

- Liqueur d'Armoise ?

Sans attendre ma réponse, il me rejoignit et me tendit un verre. Je lui souris.

- Tu n'as pas oublié … lui fis-je remarquer.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à son verre.

- Toujours de l'alcool de dragon pour toi … Il y a des choses qui ne changerons jamais.

Il sourit.

- Je n'oublie jamais rien, pas même le plus petit détail infime … rétorqua-t-il en me fixant d'une étrange manière.

Et avant que je ne puisse dire ou faire quoique ce soit, Rodolphus s'était encore un peu plus rapproché. Avec une douceur que je ne lui connaissais pas, il repoussa une mèche de mes cheveux qui était tombée devant mon regard. Je ne sus comment interpréter ce geste, mais une chose était sûre, je me sentis soudain fautive de je ne sus quelle faute. Son regard insistant ne cessait de me fixer. Je finis par détourner les yeux, gênée.

- Et bien buvons à la réussite de notre mission, lançai-je soudain pour rompre cet étrange silence et l'atmosphère que je trouvai tout à coup bien pesante.

J'avalai une gorgée de liqueur tout en reprenant la contemplation des photos. Du coin de l'oeil, je voyais que Rodolphus me fixer toujours et je n'aimais pas cela … C'était … déplacé ! Et sur le coup, je me dis que c'était une très mauvaise idée que d'être venue ici. Malgré toutes ses pensées qui bouillonnaient en moi, je restai impassible.

Soudain, je me saisis d'une vieille photographie.

- Par Salazar ! M'exclamai-je, tu as gardé ça …

La photographie avait été prise à Noël lors de ma septième année. J'avais été invitée à passer les fêtes chez les Lestrange.

- Ce n'est pas moi, mais ma mère, répondis Rodolphus qui m'arracha des mains la photo pour l'observer à son tour.

Un petit sourire furtif s'afficha sur son visage. Ses yeux bleus pétillèrent un instant.

- Mais elle a bien fait … marmonna-t-il.

Je regardai de nouveau la photo. Le grand sapin occupait tout l'arrière plan,les parents de Rabastan étaient au centre et souriaient, à la droite se tenait Rodolphus droit comme un i, qui souriait par moment, Rabastan et moi nous étions de l'autre côté dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- C'était le bon vieux temps … murmurai-je.

Le sorcier ne répondit rien, il fixait la photo, plongé dans ses pensées. Je n'osais pas l'interrompre et j'en profitai pour l'observer à la dérobée. Il n'avait guère changé depuis Poudlard : toujours la même haute stature athlétique, à croire qu'il continuait toujours ses entraînements de Quidditch, le visage aux traits durs, sa mâchoire carrée, un bouc et une moustache savamment taillés des yeux d'un bleu profond.

Il finit par relever la tête et vivement, je détournai le regard pour qu'il ne se rende pas compte que je l'observais. Mais mon geste ne passa pas inaperçu car il laissa échapper un petit rire.

Il attrapa alors mon menton et me força à tourner la tête vers lui.

- Pourquoi détournes - tu le regard ? Me demanda-t-il.

L'air sévère, je ne lui répondis rien : je n'aimais pas du tout la tournure que prenaient les événements. Venir ici se révélait être une mauvaise idée, une très mauvais idée.

La main qui emprisonnait mon menton le lâcha soudainement et vint se poser alors sur ma joue.

- Tu es toujours aussi belle, Caly … me murmura-t-il.

Je décidai de prendre ses paroles à la rigolade. Avec douceur, je repoussai sa main et m'emparai de son verre.

- Je crois que tu as assez bu pour ce soir, Rodolphus, marmonnai-je.

Je m'étais éloignée pour aller reposer son verre sur une console. Sans savoir qu'il m'avait suivie. Ce ne fut quand je sentis ses mains sur mes hanches que je m'en rendis compte.

- L'alcool n'a rien à voir là dedans, répliqua-t-il.

D'un geste sec, je lui fis lâcher prise. Puis je lui fourra ma main gauche sous le nez.

- Aurais-tu oublié ceci ?

J'avais haussé le ton, volontairement, pour lui remettre les idées en place.

- Je suis mariée avec ton frère ! Et j'aime Rabastan ! Et c'est quelque chose que rien ni personne ne changera !

J'étais en colère. Par Salazar quel doxy avait piqué Rodolphus ? Je n'y comprenais plus rien. Son regard noir me fusilla sans m'impressionner nullement.

Il récupéra alors son verre et le vida d'un trait.

- J'ai toujours aimé ta délicasse, Caly.

Je haussai un sourcil.

- Tu avais besoin qu'on te remette les idées en place.

J'avais parlé plus doucement. J'observai le sorcier, il avait fait quelques pas, avant de se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil. Son regard était toujours dardé sur moi et je ne savais comment déchiffrer ce que j'y lisais. Il avait emporter avec lui la bouteille d'alcool et se resservit un verre.

- Mon frère a beaucoup de chance … marmonna-t-il.

Malgré la dureté de sa voix, j'avais cru déceler autre chose … De … de la tristesse ? Je revins vers le sorcier et lui arrachai et son verre et la bouteille.

- De un, j'ai besoin d'un Rodolphus en pleine forme demain et pas avec une gueule de bois … Ensuite … Je ne suis pas sûre que noyer je ne sais quoi dans ton verre arrangera les choses.

J'allais reposer ma prise sur la console puis je revins. Je m'assis devant le sorcier sur la table basse et le détaillai en silence.

- Ton mariage va si mal que cela ? Lui demandai-je. Pour que tu ressasses de vieilles histoires …

Il eut alors un rire dépité.

- Ne sois pas si naïve, Calypso … Mon mariage, comme tu le dis si bien, n'existe que sur un bout de papier …

Je ne dis rien, ne sachant de toute façon pas quoi répondre.

- Ma femme est mariée à notre Cause … Je ne la vois presque jamais et quand elle rentre, elle trouve toujours une excuse pour ne pas rester … ajouta-t-il en marmonnant.

- Je suis désolée, lui répondis-je.

C'était le problème avec les mariages arrangés ou on pouvait être très heureux ou très malheureux … Je n'avais pas eu à me plaindre et la plupart de mes amis au final, non plus. Il n'y avait que Rodolphus …

Je croisai son regard.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? Lui demandai-je.

Il eut un petit rire amer et me regardai essayant de voir si j'étais sérieuse. Son regard brilla étrangement.

- Revenir en arrière … laissa-t-il alors échapper.

Je levai les yeux vers lui.

- Revenir en arrière ? Répétai-je. Mais enfin …

Il hocha simplement de la tête.

- Effacer certaines choses et en changer d'autres …

Je ne voyais pas trop où il voulait en venir. Son regard était toujours dardé sur moi et cela me mit mal à l'aise.  
Je me levai soudain et m'avançai vers la fenêtre. Les tentures étaient tirées et d'un coup sec, je les ouvris. Il faisait nuit dehors et les ténèbres recouvraient tout. Pourtant, je restai le regard fixé à l'extérieur.

Je sentis soudain une présence derrière moi. Mais je ne bougeai pas. Mon regard se posa sur le reflet de Rodolphus que m'offrait la baie vitrée. Il était juste dans mon dos, à deux pas de moi.

- Le passé doit rester derrière … marmonnai-je soudain.

Oui, j'étais par moment bien heureuse de le savoir derrière moi. Il y avait des événements que je me répugnais à me rappeler et contrairement à Rodolphus, je n'avais pas envie de revenir en arrière.

- Et parfois, il mériterait d'être oublié … ajoutai-je.

Trop souvent, l'envie de jeter un oubliette sur certaines blessures m'étaient passées par la tête, mais c'était une réaction tellement égoïste et puérile. D'autant plus que ce serait un manque total de respect à la mémoire de mon père …

Je laissai échapper un soupir.

- Oublier … Tu sais bien que c'est impossible, me répondit soudain Rodolphus.

Je fermai les yeux quelques secondes. Mais sentant la main de mon beau-frère sur mon épaule je les rouvris.

- On n'oublie jamais rien … Continua-t-il. Je n'oublie jamais rien …

Il avait appuyé un peu plus sur le je. Je sentis son souffle chaud contre ma nuque.

- Il faisait chaud, ce jour-là …

Cette simple mention me fit sursauter brusquement et cette réaction arracha un petit rire au sorcier. Je voulus lui demander ce qu'il fabriquait, mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

- Je m'en souviens si bien. Tu portais une petite robe vaporeuse aussi verte que l'herbe tendre. Des bretelles si fines qu'elles auraient pu s'envoler au moindre souffle.

Il s'interrompit quelques secondes. Ses lèvres étaient proches de mon oreille. Sa main se promenait d'une épaule à l'autre, effleurant lentement ma nuque ou mes cheveux.

- T'en souviens-tu Caly ?

Pas un son franchit ma bouche. Ma gorge s'était soudain asséchée. Je ne pus que hocher de la tête. Je croisais son regard dans le reflet de la vitre et il sourit.

- Je te l'ai dit … Je n'oublie jamais rien … continua-t-il. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier … Tu avais les cheveux beaucoup plus long. Et cette lueur dans le regard … Tu étais si belle, Caly.

Il posa ses mains sur mes bras. Pourquoi je ne le repoussais pas, je ne le sus pas. C'était comme si quelque chose m'en empêchait.

- La douceur de ta peau, le goût de tes baisers, ton odeur si enivrante … murmura-t-il à mon oreille. Tu avais cette petite cicatrice sur le bras, un accident de potion …

Il toucha alors mon bras droit à l'endroit exact où s'était située cette ancienne blessure. Je fermai brusquement les yeux.

- C'est à cause d'elle que tout à commencer … J'y ai déposé un baiser … et lentement mes baisers ont remonté le long de ton bras … avant de se perdre dans ton cou …

Sa main, celle qui avait touché l'endroit de mon ancienne blessure, avait suivi le même parcours avec une lenteur toute délibérée. Et avec une certaine fermeté, le sorcier me força à me retourner. Une nouvelle fois, presque comme dans un rêve, je ne pus résister et je me retrouvai face à Rodolphus. Son regard était des plus sérieux. Je baissai les yeux, ne souhaitant pas le regarder. Ce faisant, l'éclat de ma bague attira mon attention et j'eus soudain l'impression de sortir d'une longue plongée en apnée.  
Brusquement, je redressai la tête et fusillai du regard Rodolphus.

- A quoi joues-tu ? Grondai-je. Arrête ça tout de suite !

Je me défis férocement de son étreinte.

- Qu'est- ce que tu m'as fait ?

Seul son rire me répondit. J'étais en colère … Mais plus contre moi que contre lui …

Je levai ma baguette vers lui, le regard noir.

- Par Salazar, Rodolphus !

Il riait toujours et cela m'exaspéra.

Je fis quelques pas en direction de la porte. J'avais déjà la main sur la poignée dorée mais il m'interpela.

- Pardonne-moi, Caly … s'excusa-t-il. Je … je voulais …

- La prochaine fois, trouve un autre cobaye pour essayer tes sorts ! L'interrompis-je avec raideur.

J'ouvris la porte et sortis du petit salon. La porte se referma derrière moi en claquant.

J'avais passé une très mauvaise nuit et avec le lever du jour, ma mauvaise humeur n'était pas retombée. Je sirotai un café dans la salle à manger, le regard morne. Des pas finirent par résonner et la porte s'ouvrit sur le maître des lieux. Je lui adressai un bref regard tout en marmonnant un espèce de bonjour digne du langage des Géants. Rodolphus vint s'asseoir face à moi, il me dévisagea un instant. Au moins il comprit qu'il fallait mieux s'abstenir de tout commentaire. Il fit léviter une tasse de café jusqu'à lui et commença à le siroter en ouvrant la Gazette du sorcier que son elfe avait disposée près de son assiette de toast. J'eus un petit sourire ironique en le voyant faire, sourire qui ne lui échappa pas. Il releva les yeux du journal.

- Autant lire une dernière fois ce ramassis de nouvelles inintéressantes … Tu devrais faire un effort pour ce dernier numéro, Caly …

- Pas envie, marmonnai-je en reprenant une gorgée de café.

Rodolphus haussa un sourcil. Il abandonna alors la Gazette et m'observa avec attention.

- Tu es toujours fâchée ?

- Toujours …

Il me répondit par un « hum » étrange. Puis comme si de rien n'était, il engloutit un toast. Lorsque ce fut fait, il reprit la conversation.

- Si tu étais vraiment fâchée, tu ne serais pas restée ici … constata-t-il avec désinvolture et amusement. Si tu avais si peur que cela que je te saute dessus, pourquoi être restée …

Pour être honnête, je ne le savais pas …

- Je m'étais soigneusement enfermée, marmonnai-je sur le même ton sec.

Rodolphus éclata alors de rire.

- Ca, je l'avais remarqué !

Je plissai les yeux.

- Comment ça, tu l'avais remarqué ? Tu as tenté d'entrer en douce ?

Je fermai mon poing et l'abattis sur la table. La vaisselle s'entrechoqua sous le choc. Je ne laissai même pas le temps au sorcier de me répondre quoique ce soit.

- Par Salazar, Rodolphus ! Grondai-je. Si vraiment tu éprouves le besoin d'aller voir ailleurs, fais en sorte que ce ne soit pas avec moi !

Son regard était devenu d'une bleu sombre presque noir et sa voix me répondit avec froideur.

- Je n'ai rien trouvé de satisfaisant ailleurs … Alors …

Il fit un geste vague de la main et ne dit plus rien, laissant sa phrase en suspend. Sur le coup, je ne sus quoi répondre. J'ouvris la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Mon attitude lui arracha un petit rire moqueur.

- Redescends sur terre, Caly …

Je secouai la tête, me sentant tout à coup bien bête. Je ne savais pas qu'il en était arrivé à ce point là …

- Je pensais que tu me connaissais un minimum … Croyais-tu que j'allais rester les bras croisés à me lamenter sur mon sort ?

- je … je …

J'esquissai un petit sourire.

- Ce n'était pas ton genre en effet.

Le regard de Rodolphus s'attardait sur moi et soudainement, gênée, je préférai baisser les yeux et observer mon café.

Un long silence s'installa alors, seulement rompu par le tic tac régulier de la vieille pendule qui trônait dans un coin de la salle à manger. Au bout d'un moment, je finis par reprendre la parole.

- Je suis désolée, Rodolphus …

Il me darda encore une fois de son regard. Le Mangemort avala son café d'une traite et reposa sa tasse sur la table. Un coup d'oeil à la pendule le fit sourire. Il se leva.

- Il est temps d'y aller ! M'ordonna-t-il d'un ton devenu soudain plus guilleret.

Son regard pétilla et j'y déchiffrai une lueur de férocité qui me fit sourire.

A mon tour, je me levai. L'heure de faire couler le sang allait bientôt sonner. Mais avant cela, il nous restait un dernier détail à régler.

Quelques instants plus tard, nous étions sortis de la propriété pour pouvoir transplaner. En quelques secondes, le décor avait changé. Une ruelle sombre, coincée entre deux immeubles vétustes. Le brouhaha de la rue voisine nous parvenait, mêlant le bruit des voitures, les klaxons, la musique endiablée qui sortait d'une fenêtre entrouverte.

Tous deux nous fîmes une grimace en entendant ces sons moldus. Puis sans échanger un mot, nous avançâmes dans la ruelle, parmi les détritus et les flaques de boue.

- Par Merlin … Quel endroit … ils ne pouvaient trouver un autre lieu ?

J'entendais Rodolphus râler, mais je ne dis rien. La ruelle finit par déboucher sur un quai, à l'abandon. Les vieux docks semblaient inutilisés depuis des années. Le fleuve charriait une eau grise et boueuse. Les effluves nauséabondes de la Tamise arrivaient jusqu'à nous, portées par un vent glacial. Je suivai Rodolphus, en slalomant entre les flaques. Le sorcier devant moi marcha encore quelques instants,longeant les docks. Il finit par s'arrêter devant un bâtiment qui ressemblaient aux autres. Seul un sorcier aurait pu percevoir la magie qui en émanait. Un fin sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Rodolphus s'était approché du mur de briques, dédaignant la porte immense. Il releva sa manche et soudain, comme pour le Chemin de Traverse, les briques se séparèrent pour nous laisser entrer. Il faisait sombre dans l'ancien bâtiment industriel. Tout était vide, nous traversâmes la salle immense avec pour compagnon l'écho bruyant de nos pas. Arrivés au bout, une petite porte métallique s'ouvrit toute seule quand Rodolphus montra sa marque et un escalier lui aussi métallique nous invita à descendre. Le long couloir se retrouva éclairé par des bougies au fur et à mesure de notre progression. Dans le même temps,des cris étranges se firent de plus en plus forts. Une dernière porte fut franchie et nous entrâmes dans une salle aux proportions gigantesques. Pourtant, une fois à l'intérieure, elle nous parut petite, oppressée par la multitude de corps qui traînaient là. Une puanteur nauséabonde nous prit à la gorge. Un instant, je me demandais comment ils faisaient pour supporter cela. Deux silhouettes s'avancèrent vers nous et mon sourire s'agrandit un peu plus. J'observais Richard et Rabastan, tandis qu'ils s'approchaient de nous. Tous deux étaient plein de sang, des pieds à la tête. D'ailleurs, une marque brunâtre avait séché sur le front de mon époux : il avait sans doute passé sa main sur lui pour essuyer son visage. Les deux nécromanciens avaient le regard éteint par la fatigue. Transformer un cadavre en Inferius demandait beaucoup d'énergie, alors préparer toute une armée …

Après avoir salué Richard, je m'approchai de Rabastan. Nous échangeâmes un rapide baiser. Impossible de faire plus vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait et puis nous n'avions pas le temps non plus.

- Vos bras, nous demanda alors Richard à Rodolphus et à moi.

Je remontais ma manche droite et je tendis le bras. Rabastan attrapa ma main avec douceur et de son autre main, posa la pointe de sa baguette contre ma peau pâle. Je ne pus retenir une petite grimace quand du sang s'échappa de l'estafilade qui était apparue sur mon avant-bras. La blessure fut refermée aussitôt.

- Il vous en faut combien ? Demanda soudain Rabastan.

- Cinq chacun, répondit son frère.

Les mots avaient claqué dans le silence, secs et froids. Les deux frères se toisèrent en silence. Rabastan sembla surpris du comportement de Rodolphus et m'interrogea du regard, je me contentais de hausser les épaules et de lever les yeux ciel. Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment et de toute façon, je n'avais guère envie de lui parler de ce qui s'était passé avec Rodolphus la veille.

Richard était un peu plus loin, il s'occupait de nous « préparer » des Inférii. C'était un sort assez compliqué à pratiquer, car normalement, ces créatures n'obéissaient qu'à celui qui les avait crée. Or ni Rabastan ni Richard pour le moment ne pouvaient se rendre au combat. Mais le Lord avait trouvé le moyen de pallier à cela. D'où le besoin de sang …

Quelques instants plus tard, nous repartions avec nos Inférii.

Un immeuble au centre de la City se dressait. Rien ne le distinguait des autres : ni plus vieux, ni plus récent. Les fenêtres ne laissaient rien transparaître de l'intérieur. Comme tous les immeubles d'un certain âge, au-dessus des portes d'entrée étaient sculptées quelques décorations. Sur celui-ci, en l'occurrence, il s'agit d'une chouette, posée sur un parchemin enroulé. Mais comme de l'autre côté de la rue, on retrouvait des têtes de dragons au-dessus des fenêtres, il n'y avait pas lieu de s'interroger : c'était juste la fantaisie de l'architecte …

A certains moments de la journée, des gens à l'allure parfois étrange en sortaient ou en entraient. Mais les moldus n'y prêtaient guère attention.

Pourtant ce matin, ils ne purent que s'arrêter devant le spectacle étrange que nous représentions. Entre nos robes noires, nos capes, nos masques et la petite troupe d'Inferii … Il avait de quoi retenir l'attention des moldus. Mais nous n'en avions que faire : l'important n'était pas de passer inaperçu mais de faire comprendre à ces incompétents de la Gazette ce qu'il en coûtait de s'opposer au Nouvel Ordre qui naissait.

Notre Marque nous brûla simultanément et après un petit hochement de tête, nous entrâmes.

- - Que la fête commence ! Lança Rodolphus en tirant sa baguette de sa manche.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre VIII :**_ _**Entre haine et amour**_

Je maintins mon lien plus longtemps que nécessaire, mais le flot de haine à cet instant était si fort que m'arrêter était impossible. Le pire dans tout cela était que je ne prenais même plaisir à le voir se tordre ainsi de douleur. D'habitude, les cris et hurlements de mes victimes étaient une douce mélodie à mes oreilles, mais là, non …

Je serrai si fortement ma baguette que ma main tremblait légèrement et l'éclair lumineux qui en sortait tressautait. Pourtant pour rien au monde je n'aurai arrêté.

Je sentis une goutte de sueur perler à mon front et descendre le long de ma joue. Sous mes yeux, le corps du sorcier s'était cambré comme si tous ses muscles tendus à l'extrême étaient sur le point de se rompre.

- Il suffit, Caly ! Tonna une voix. Je crois qu'il a compris la leçon.

L'ordre du Maître me fit sortir de ma torpeur. Je brisais le lien et rangeai ma baguette. Je détournai mon regard du corps brisé au sol. Ce fut à ce moment-là, que je me rendis compte qu'une quatrième personne avait fait son apparition. Bellatrix m'adressa un sourire féroce.

- Joli spectacle, me lança-t-elle en inclinant la tête à mon encontre.

Je lui souris en retour. En ce moment, Bellatrix et moi étions plutôt en bons termes. Certes, cela n'avait rien à voir avec notre amitié lors de notre scolarité, mais nous ne sautions plus à la gorge pour le moindre mot de travers, au contraire …

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres quitta la pièce où nous nous trouvions, suivi de près par Bellatrix. Alors que la porte se refermait, j'entendis quelques instants sa voix pleine de passion avant que les sons ne soient étouffés par la distance.

A mon tour, j'allais partir quand j'en fus empêchée.

- Lestrange ! Attends !

Je m'arrêtai et très lentement, je me retournai. J'eus un petit rictus dédaigneux et un rire ironique.

- Quoi ? Cela ne t'a pas suivi ? Tu veux que je recommence, Rogue ?

J'avais craché le nom de Severus avec colère. Il se releva avec peine. Son teint était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, ses yeux noirs par contre n'avaient rien perdu de leur morgue. Le souffle court, il était enfin debout mais dût s'appuyer contre le mur pour ne pas tomber.

Je fis un pas vers lui. Tout mon être était envahi par la haine à son égard. Avec Bellatrix, j'étais devenue une fervente partisane du groupe « anti Severus ». Pour ma part, il ne faisait aucun doute que le sorcier nous avait tous trahis et sous ses airs d'espions, il travaillait réellement pour le vieux citronné et son ordre d' inconscients.

- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je ne suis pas encore partie, maugréai-je à l'encontre de Severus.

Malgré la douleur, il laissa échapper un petit rire.

- - Sans doute pour le plaisir de m'insulter ou de me traiter de je-ne-sais-quel-traître-infâme …

- - Pourtant, n'est-ce pas ce que tu es ? L'interrogeai-je. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as bien pu raconter au Maître pour qu'il te croit … Mais je ne suis pas dupe …

- - Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, Lestrange !

Son regard noir se posa sur moi avec intensité. Mais mon esprit était fermé et quoiqu'il fasse, Severus ne parviendrait pas à y entrer. Il n'était pas le seul à exceller dans certaines domaines. Il rit de plus belle.

- - Pas la peine de fermer ton esprit … Je sais très bien ce que tu penses …

Je croisai les bras et penchai légèrement la tête sur le côté.

- Soit … Je t'écoute alors. Dis-moi donc le fonds de MES pensées ! Puisque tu te targues d'être si fort …

- Tu m'accuses de tous tes maux, Caly … Ou presque, n'est-ce pas ?

Mon visage était resté impassible, pourtant j'étais surprise. Depuis combien de temps ne m'avait-il plus appelé Caly ?

- Le mariage …

Je rugis aussitôt.

- Tu nous as trahis ! Hurlai-je à son encontre.

Il n'attendait que cela, que je m'énerve. Mais je n'en avais que faire. Il me répondit d'un ton calme tout en se délectant de ma rage.

- Je ne t'ai pas trahie. Je t'ai même avertie, mais tu n'en as pas tenu compte …

- Tu as appelé ça avertir ? Juste marmonner ou griffonner sur un bout de parchemin que se marier est une mauvaise idée ! Ce n'est pas un avertissement ! Grondai-je.

- Que crois-tu ? Que je pouvais débarquer et te dire « ne te marie pas ce jour-là, les hommes de Dumbledore vont débarquer »!

- Tu aurais DU ! Tu aurais PU ! Mais tu n'as rien fait !

Je m'interrompis quelques secondes. La colère et la rage se déversaient en moi en des flots brûlants.

- Les hommes de Dumbledore, ricanai-je soudain. C'est ce que tu es, n'est-ce pas ?

J'émis un petit rire moqueur. Severus secoua la tête, faisant voler ses cheveux si douloureusement semblables aux miens.

- Je ne l'ai jamais été, Caly. J'aurai cru que toi, tu aurais pu le comprendre et me croire …

- Comment pourrai-je te croire ?

Je plissai mes yeux et refis un pas en avant. Sans même m'en rendre compte, la pointe de ma baguette touchait de nouveau la gorge du sorcier.

- Je t'ai entendu, Severus. L'autre jour, quand tu parlais avec le Maître.

J'avais fait mouche, je le vis sursauter. Il savait très bien de quoi je parlais.

- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues … Mais comment voudrais-tu que je te fasse confiance ? Quand je t'entends supplier – car c'est bien ce que tu as fait, à t'entendre pleurnicher ainsi, tu Le suppliais – pour qu'il épargne au moins la vie de cette sang-de-bourbe !

Sa main vive comme un serpent jaillit et attrapa mon poignet qu'elle tordit avec force. Mais pour rien au monde, je ne cesserai de tenir ma baguette et de la pointer sur lui.

- Vas-y ! Brise-moi le poignet ! J'ai connu pire et je connaîtrai pire, grimaçai-je malgré tout de douleur.

Je lui éclatai ensuite de rire au visage. Surpris, il n'en relâcha pas pour autant son emprise sur mon poignet.

- Tu n'as pas ta place ici, Severus. Regarde-toi ! Tu es si pathétique. Toujours amoureux de cette sang-de-bourbe. Tu fais bien honneur à ton sang corrompu.

Je baissai mes yeux vers sa main qui m'emprisonnait toujours. Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer quoique ce soit, je repris.

- Les mêmes manières de dégénérés ! Tu es tout juste capable de cela, frapper une femme, comme ton bon à rien de père ! Mais moi, je ne suis pas comme elle. Je sais rendre les coups. La preuve !

Avec force, je lançai mon genou à la rencontre de son entrejambe. Le choc fut violent, je l'entendis siffler entre ses dents.

Il lâcha mon poignet. Je pus me dégager.

- Endoloris ! Grondai-je.

Une nouvelle fois, l'éclair le frappa. Je finis par briser le lien et Severus s'écroula.

- Alors ? Que préféres-tu ? Tes manières moldues ou les seules et vraies manières ?

Je ricanai et sans regard, je quittais la pièce.

Je n'avais toujours pas décoléré quand je poussai la porte de notre cottage. Le temps automnal était aussi peu avenant que moi. Le vent soufflait avec force et la pluie glacée tombait, mouillant tout en une seconde. Le ciel était aussi sombre que mon âme.

A peine eus-je poussé la porte que la chaleur de ma demeure m'envahit. Pipo arriva aussitôt et prit mes affaires.

- Un firewhisky ! Lui ordonnai-je sèchement.

Je ne le vis même pas s'incliner, j'avais déjà monter quatre à quatre les marches. Je poussai les portes de la chambre, la traversa en semant au fur et à mesure mes vêtements. Je ne portais plus rien sur moi lorsque j'entrai dans la salle de bains. Je restai longuement sous la douche brûlante. Au fur et à mesure que l'eau coulait, ma rage se déversait avec elle et lentement je me calmai.

Je finis par couper le jet brûlant. Je m'enroulai dans une serviette douce et retournai dans ma chambre. En mon absence, Pipo avait fait disparaître mes vêtements et un verre m'attendait sur la console. Je n'eus le temps d'en prendre qu'une gorgée. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et claqua si fort que je faillis lâcher mon verre. Dans le reflet du miroir, je vis entrer en titubant Rabastan.

Je me retournai et cette fois, mon verre tomba au sol.

- Rab ! Me précipitai-je vers lui.

Sa robe de sorcier était brûlée à plusieurs endroits, une grande partie en avait été arrachée sur le devant et un liquide sombre avait séché à l'endroit de la blessure. Son oeil droit était à moitié fermé à cause d'un gros hématome et du sang perlait à la commissure de ses lèvres.

- Que s'est -il passé ?

Il ne me répondit rien. Son regard était toujours aussi dur et féroce. Avant que je ne puisse dire quoique ce soit d'autres. Il m'attrapa avant de me jeter avec violence sur le lit. Je ne dis plus rien, je savais très bien ce qui s'était passé. Il arracha ma serviette, le tissu me brûla et laissa une trace rougâtre sur le ventre. Tout aussi fébrilement, ce fut moi qui passa à l'attaque en faisant disparaître ses vêtements. Lorsqu'il fut entièrement nu, je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser échapper une exclamation de surprise. Mon époux était dans un tel état et la colère gronda en moi. Il ne fit pas attention à cela ; sa bouche continuait à s'emparer de ma peau et parcourait avec férocité mon corps frémissant. Il n'y avait aucune douceur, aucune tendresse dans ses gestes. Cela lui arrivait parfois, quand une mission s'était particulièrement mal déroulée. Faire l'amour bestialement et brutalement était un moyen comme un autre pour expulser toute cette rage contenue. Je dus avouer que ce soir-là, je n'étais pas en reste.

Il marmonna une seule et unique fois mon prénom avant de se laisser retomber lourdement sur moi. Je ne bougeais plus, l'enlaçant avec tendresse cette fois. Je clos mes yeux quelques instants. Mon corps était douloureux de partout à cause des assauts violents du sorcier, mais je me sentais bien. Le souffle court et haletant de Rabastan venait se perdre dans mon cou et je pouvais entendre son coeur battre aussi vite que le mien. J'ouvris les yeux quand il bougea légèrement. Sa main vint se poser avec douceur sur ma joue et la caressa avec amour. Je retrouvai dans son regard cette lueur amoureuse qui me fit sourire.

Sa main glissa de mon visage pour se perdre sur mes épaules. Son doigt traça une arabesque sur la trace de morsure qui témoignait de la violence de nos ébats. Il répéta ses mêmes caresses à chaque trace que je portais à cause de lui. Il fit de même à mon poignet, mais j'arrêtai son rituel d'un geste.

- Ca, ce n'est pas toi, lui murmurai-je à l'oreille.

Il m'interrogea du regard, mais je ne lui répondis rien. Il ne m'avait pas parlé de son échec, je ne lui parlerai pas de ce qui s'était passé avec Severus. Cela faisait partie du contrat : ne rien dire.

Je lui souris simplement. Soudain je sentis quelque chose de poisseux goutter sur mon ventre. Avec douceur, je repoussai le sorcier et vit du sang maculer ma peau.

- Rabastan ! M'écriai-je.

La blessure qu'il avait au ventre s'était rouverte. Je l'obligeai à se coucher sur le dos.

- Tu saignes ! Arrête de bouger ! Lui ordonnai-je.

Une nouvelle fois, mon coeur se mit à battre la chamade, tandis un souffle de crainte me glaça. Il se laissa faire sans rien dire. Je tâtonnai le chevet pour récupérer ma baguette et d'un accio je fis venir à moi le baume à base de dictame.

Je m'installai à califourchon sur ses cuisses et ma position lui arracha un petit sourire.

- Tu en veux encore ? Me murmura-t-il d'une voix pleine de désir.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Laisse-moi d'abord m'occuper de cette blessure … On verra après si tu es sage …

Quoique … Je me demandai si ce serait bien raisonnable …

J'ouvris le pot les effluves enivrantes du baume vert me prirent au nez. Je pris une grosse noisette de crème sur mes doigts et j'appliquai le baume sur la blessure. Je sentis mon époux se raidir et se crisper. Lorsque le baume entra en contact avec le sang et la peau, il se mit à bouillonner à petites bulles, le vert de la crème devint rouge puis rose et enfin translucide. Les mains de Rabastan agrippèrent avec force le drap et je le vis grimacer. Cela était douloureux, mais c'était un remède efficace contre toutes les blessures magiques. Le bouillonnement se fit plus fort et les deux bords de la plaie se touchèrent pour se refermer.

Je remarquai également les traces ô combien caractéristiques du doloris. Je fronçais les sourcils. Ces marques là étaient sans aucun doute dûes à la baguette de notre Maître. Je fis venir à moi un autre pot et en appliquait le contenu avec douceur sur tous les hématomes. Je fis de même sur celui qui fermait à moitié son oeil en soupirant.

- Rab, murmurai-je.

Il me sourit histoire de me montrer que ce n'était pas grave. Mais malgré tout, j'étais morte de peur. Je secouai doucement la tête et lui volai un baiser. Puis je reportai mon attention sur son ventre. Le baume au dictame avait fait son oeuvre : au bout de quelques minutes, il ne restait plus qu'une cicatrice rougeâtre qui parcourait de part en part le ventre du sorcier. Le pot lévita jusqu'à sa place d'origine et d'un evanesco, je fis disparaître les traces de baume sur mes mains. Je restai à ma place tout en jetant un regard langoureux au sorcier.

- Ai-je été sage ? Demanda soudain Rabastan.

Ma seule réponse fut mon rire et mes mains qui lentement descendirent vers son bas-ventre.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette partie ! Mais ma fic n'est pas terminée. Je scinde simplement la partie 2 en deux ^^ : les Années Mangemort et les Années Harry Potter qui commenceront juste après la Chute de Voldemort. **_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre et cette partie, volontairement courte, vous aurons plu. Ne vous en faites, toute la suite est déjà dans ma tête, je dois juste trouver le temps de l'écrire ! La troisième et dernière partie sera longue, très longue, puisque j'ai le projet d'aller jusqu'au tome 7 …**_

_**Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me lire et qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser une review, c'est toujours encourageant d'en recevoir. J'espère que vous suivrez avec autant d'assiduité la suite.**_

_**Bonne lecture et à très vite ! **_

_**Chapitre IX : Parce que tout a une fin …**_

J'étais en retard, plus qu'en retard. Mais le Maître m'avait retenue un peu plus longtemps pour peaufiner le plan. Ce ne fut que lorsque Pettigrew nous interrompit l'air fébrile que le Seigneur des Ténèbres me congédia. Je jetai un regard mauvais au petit rat et filai.

Je m'apprêtai à sortir quand je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié ma cape. Et vu le temps qu'il faisait dehors, autant prendre quelques minutes pour aller la récupérer. J'avais dû la laisser dans le petit salon là où j'avais patienté en attendant que le Maître m'appelle à lui. J'ouvris la porte et entrai dans la petite pièce cosy. Ma cape était bien là, posée sur le dossier d'un fauteuil. Je m'en saisis et la passai sur mes épaules. Alors que j'allais quitter le salon, j'entendis des rires parvenir de derrière un rideau qui, je le savais, cachait une petite alcôve. Je haussai les sourcils, un peu étonnée du comportement frivole de certains recrues du Maître … Mais bon si certains Mangemorts trouvaient amusant de s'envoyer en l'air dans le Repaire pourquoi pas ?

Pourtant, la main sur la clenche, je m'arrêtai. J'avais la désagréable impression que les rires et les murmures ne m'étaient pas inconnus.

- Pas maintenant, je dois filer …

Je me figeai. Cette voix … Je la connaissais trop bien. Au même moment, le rideau bougea et finit par s'ouvrir. Les rires cessèrent quand les deux amants découvrirent qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls.

Bellatrix me toisa avec dédain, je fis comme si de rien n'était.

- Bella, Croupton …

J'esquissai un petit salut de la tête. Bella avait terminé de réajuster sa robe. Sans un mot ni un regard pour le Mangemort, elle m'attrapa par le bras et me fit sortir du salon. Son regard noir me fusilla. Mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit.

- Si tu ne voulais pas te faire surprendre, tu n'avais qu'à trouver un lieu plus … discret, marmonnai-je.

Elle grogna je ne sus quelle insulte. J'avais fait un pas pour avancer, mais elle me dépassa et se planta devant moi.

- Caly ! Que comptes-tu faire ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel, énervée.

- Par Salazar, Bella. C'est très … vexant, cette remarque. Je pensais que tu me connaissais un peu mieux que cela …

Je laissai échapper un soupir et il me sembla que le regard de Bella s'était fait un peu moins noir.

- Je ne ferai rien du tout, Bella. Ce ne sont pas mes histoires … Mais par pitié, Bella, sois plus discrète …

Elle me regarda presque étonnée.

- Tu ne me fais pas la morale ?s'étonna-t-elle.

- Nous avons passé l'âge de cela, ne crois-tu pas ? Tu n'es plus une petite fille maintenant, la raillai-je légèrement. Tu es assez grande pour prendre des décisions bonnes ou mauvaises … Et de toute façon, si je te faisais la morale, m'écouterais-tu ? En tiendrais-tu compte ? Non .. Donc à quoi gaspiller de la salive …

- Tu ne veux même pas savoir ?

Je l'arrêtai d'un geste de la main.

- Je te l'ai dit, ce ne sont pas mes affaires …

J'observai Bella et je fronçai les yeux.

- Tu as une marque, là … dis-je en pointant le bout de ma baguette sur la trace qu'un baiser trop poussé avait laissé dans le cou.

Je soupirai.

- Laisse-moi faire, marmonnai-je en colère.

Je murmurai une incantation et la marque disparut. J'étais devenue complice à présent. Cela fit sourire la sorcière.

- Et si nous y allions … j'ai hâte de voir quelle excuse tu vas servir à ton mari pour expliquer ton retard.

Le sourire que Bella avait eu disparu soudain.

- Allons-y, me lança-t-elle sèchement.

Nous étions dans le Hall quand derrière nous l'écho d'un pas pressé résonna. En même temps, nous nous retournâmes et avec surprise nous vîmes le Lord s'apprêtant à quitter le Repaire.

Bella, comme à son habitude, bondit, avide.

- Maître ! Que faites-vous ? Si vous avez besoin de nos baguettes …

Elle ne put en dire plus, il l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

- Pas ce soir, Bella. C'est quelque chose que je dois faire moi-même.

Un éclair féroce brilla dans son regard vif et je crus y lire de la … satisfaction ?

- Bella, Caly, conclut-il en nous saluant de la tête.

Puis il disparut de notre vue et la porte d'entrée claqua.

Interdite, je me tournai vers ma belle-soeur qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

- Où va-t-il ? Me demanda-t-elle. Et pourquoi avait-il l'air aussi content ?

Je haussai les épaules, j'étais incapable de lui répondre. Bellatrix secoua la tête, faisant voler ses cheveux. Elle laissa échapper un soupir déçu.

- Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici, lâcha-t-elle.

Elle me reprit par le bras et quelques instants plus tard, nous transplanâmes jusque chez elle.

Quand nous arrivâmes à son manoir, tout le rez-de-chaussée était éclairé. La porte s'ouvrit et l'elfe prit nos capes en silence. J'entrai dans le salon de réception suivant de près Bellatrix; la conversation s'interrompit et les deux sorciers présents se tournèrent vers nous. Je saluai Rodolphus avant d'aller m'installer sur le canapé aux côtés de Rabastan. Il me sourit et posa sa main sur ma cuisse.

- Désolée pour le retard, lui murmurai-je en me penchant à son oreille, ça a duré plus longtemps que prévu …

Puis délicatement, je lui volai un baiser.

- Tu es en retard, fit alors remarquer Rodolphus à Bellatrix.

Le sorcier avait parlé d'un ton sec et froid. Je tournai la tête vers ma belle-soeur et l'observai, impatiente de voir ce qu'elle allait trouver comme excuse. Elle s'était assise sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil, bien loin de mon beau-frère.

- Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, lui répondit-elle évasivement.

Elle se leva soudain et s'approcha du bar. Elle fit apparaître du firewhisky.

- Caly, un verre ?

Cela signifia que pour elle, la conversation avec Rodolphus était close.

- Merci, répondis-je à la sorcière.

Elle fit léviter un verre jusqu'à moi. Au même moment, Rodolphus s'était levé et s'était approché de Bella. Il lui attrapa avec force le bras et la força à se retourner.

- Je t'ai posé une question ! Gronda le sorcier.

- Et j'y ai répondu, lâcha Bellatrix sans se démonter.

- Je n'appelle pas cela une réponse ! Rétorqua le sorcier.

Le regard de Rodolphus tomba alors sur Rabastan et moi qui assistions à la petite scène. La fureur qui se lisait sur ses traits quelques secondes auparavant disparut soudain. Il se tourna de nouveau vers sa femme.

- Nous reparlerons de cela plus tard, et pas question de t'en tirer par une réponse vague ! Je ne voudrai pas embêter mon frère et Caly avec nos disputes !

Rodolphus reprit son verre posé sur la table basse et le vida d'un trait. Il sourit à son frère.

- Et si nous passions à table ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il passa dans la pièce d'à côté. Rabastan, depuis longtemps lassé par les fréquentes disputes de son frère et de Bella, se leva à son tour et me prit par la main.

Le silence régna une grande partie du repas. L'ambiance était lourde pour un soir de fête … Pour la plupart des moldus et des sorciers ce soir, c'était Halloween, mais pour quelques sorciers – ceux qui respectaient les vieilles traditions et non celles venues des moldus – c'était soir de Samaïn. Il nous fallait donc fêter cela comme il se devait.

Ce fut seulement quand le dessert – le tradition gâteau à la citrouille et aux pommes – fut englouti que l'ambiance changea du tout au tout.

Mais pas dans le bon sens du terme, malheureusement.

Rodolphus venait de resservir du champagne quand soudain, tous les quatre, nous nous immobilisèrent.

Une douleur étrange avait parcouru mon avant bras gauche. Et je n'étais pas la seule.

Ce fut au début une douleur banale, comme celle que nous ressentions quand le Maître faisait appel à nous. Mais cela fut bref, très bref. Je baissai la tête et relevai ma manche pour observer ma Marque. La brûlure revint, mais cent fois plus douloureuse que d'habitude. C'était comme si on avait versé du métal en fusion dans le sombre dessin qui ornait mon bras. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela dura, mais je ne pus empêcher un petit cri de s'échapper de mes lèvres et une larme coula au coin de mes yeux. Je dus me raccrocher à la table pour ne pas tomber. A travers mes yeux à moitié clos, la vision brouillée par les larmes, je vis que Rab, Rodolphus et Bella n'étaient pas en meilleur état que moi. Tout à coup, j'eus l'impression qu'on arracha ma peau à l'endroit où se trouvait la Marque des Ténèbres. Je posai ma main droite à l'endroit qui me faisait souffrir, pensant calmer la douleur mais en vain. Même un doloris lancé avec haine ne faisait pas aussi mal.

Puis tout à coup, aussi soudainement que cela était apparu, la douleur disparut.

Hébétée, le coeur battant à mille à l'heure et le souffle court, j'ouvris mes yeux. J'ôtai ma main qui cachait ma Marque et sursautai violemment.

- Par Salazar ! Criai-je presque.

Le hurlement de Bella me fit écho.

- Ce n'est pas possible, entendis-je Bella hurler.

Je savais que la même chose lui était arrivée. En tremblant, je m'approchai de Rabastan. Le sorcier semblait ailleurs. Il réagit à peine quand je lui pris doucement le bras et soulevai sa manche.

A l'endroit où aurait du se trouver la Marque de Ténèbres, il n'y avait plus rien.

Et cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule et terrible chose : le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était plus ...


End file.
